Kaleidoscope traduccion
by emelian65
Summary: Una versión redux de Final Fantasy X, pero con slash agregado. Tidus es ciertamente más que un sueño, y viene a comprobar que hay un cierto precio a pagar por eso: traduccion autorizada por Shivani autora original
1. Primera vista

**Notas del traductor: **La historia no me pertenece, aclaro, pertenece a Shivani que tiene una cuanta propia aquí si alguien lo desea puede dejarle un review directamente a ella.

**Titulo**: Kaleidoscope (Caleidoscopio)  
**Advertencias**: Slash  
**Pareja**: Tidus/Seymour  
**Spoilers**: FF X

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia está basada en caracteres y situaciones que fueron creadas y son propiedad de Square (Squaresoft, Square-Enix). No hay dinero de por medio, los derechos de autor y publicidad no se infringen

**Resumen**: Una versión redux de Final Fantasy X, pero con slash agregado. Tidus es ciertamente más que un sueño, y viene a comprobar que hay un cierto precio a pagar por eso.

**Notes**: Siempre encontré un poco difícil de tragar que un sueño de los Fayth se volviera lo suficientemente real no solo para efectuar el peregrinaje, sino incluso para volverse el Aeon final, y después irse como si nada al Farplane. Así que he decidido que cuando Jetch fue tocado por Sin, lo hizo realmente real, y entonces, lo mismo con Tidus. En otras palabras, Tidus no va a desaparecer al final de este particular recuento de FF-X

Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que la historia es exactamente la misma hasta cierto punto, No veo el motivo de volverlo a mencionar. Si nunca has jugado el juego hay un script de este en GameFAQs hecho por _Shotgunnova_ del cual use un poco para extender este escrito. Como sea, no es como si fuera a anotar cada vez que use las cotizaciones del script, teniendo en cuanta que todo pertenece a Square de todas formas, aun así admiro fuertemente a cualquiera que se dedique a hacer un script del juego mientras lo está jugando.

Voy a ser muy directa al incluir los spoilers, así que si has empezado el juego pero no lo has terminado, yo supongo que aprenderás mucho más de lo que quieres. Tampoco voy a pretender que mantendré el IC de las personas. Tal vez lo haga, pero es una opción, no voy a dedicar mucho esfuerzo a eso.

Además, he tomado un concepto muy popular de los Fanfics de Harry Potter y lo he retorcido lo suficiente para satisfacer mis gustos.

—**Capitulo 1, Primer encuentro—  
**

**Luca  
**

Seymour esperaba pacientemente a que el Gran Maestre diera la bienvenida y la introducción. Habían, entre ellos, planeado muchas cosas desde la muerte de su padre.

"Gente de Spira, les agradezco por su generosa bienvenida. Levántese, Maestre Seymour. Y todos ustedes también. Les presento. . . al hijo del Maestre Jyscal Guado, quien partió al Farplane hace ya algunas noches. Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, él ha sido oficialmente ordenado como Maestre de Yevon."

Seymour se levantó y dio un paso adelante, dejando que su mirada se extendiera por el pueblo reunido, y entonces dijo, "Yo soy Seymour Guado. Estoy honrado de recibir el título de Maestre. En vida, mi padre Jyscal trabajo para fomentar una amistad entre hombres y guado. Me comprometo a cargar con su legado, y cumplir mis funciones como Maestre usando lo mejor de mis habilidades."

Internamente, se estaba burlando sobre la supuesta necesidad de una introducción para etiquetarlo como un Guado. Cualquier tonto con ojos se daría cuenta que él no era completamente humano, pensó y admitió a sí mismo, que había ganado lo mejor de ambas razas en su nacimiento.

Su padre se había casado con una mujer humana por poder, como una entrada a los círculos de gobierno de Spira. Una mujer Yevonita de buen nombre se volvió su esposa y ella dio luz a un hijo, todo lo bueno resulto de eso. Jyscal prontamente los había ignorado a ambos, contento con su rol más poderoso en el liderazgo en el mundo, y la disminución de la animosidad hacia su pueblo en resultado.

Ni una sola ves el hombre los había defendido, dejando que los ridiculizaran por el simple hecho de existir entre una comunidad insular guado. No les importaba mucho estar en igualdad de condiciones con los humanos, pero regresando a la idea de criar con ellos, o de sufrir su presencia diariamente en su santuario.

Con el tiempo esas sofocantes actitudes habían disminuido, pero para entonces la madre de Seymour ya se había sacrificado para darle a su hijo una manera de pelear, y ese sacrificio era evidente en la tortura que sufría cuando era invocada. Puede que Seymour se hubiera rendido como invocador, pero él tenía otros, más interesantes planes en mente. Su viaje como invocador había terminado demasiado pronto, después de todo.

Se sacudió mentalmente, ligeramente molesto por el breve trance al que se había sometido, y nuevamente paso su mirada sobre la multitud mientras se enderezaba realizando la tradicional señal de Yevon. Y entonces la vio, la hija del alto invocador Braska, siendo ella misma una invocadora.

"Vámonos," murmuro Mika.

"Un momento," murmuro en regreso, entonces sintió como al Gran Maestre seguía la línea de su vista.

Un momento después el anciano hombre asintió con la cabeza diciendo, "Muy bien, pero no te retrases mucho." y con eso Mika se alejó, y con el su contingente de guardias y seguidores.

El gesto de Seymour se a ligero, luego dio un paso bajando por la pasarela y el muelle para empezar una majestuosa progresión hacia la Invocadora Yuna y sus guardianes. Los ojos de Yuna se abrieron dándose cuenta de donde se dirigía, o por lo menos a donde iría, e hizo la señal por si misma mientras él se detenía a pocos pasos frente a ella.

"Lord Seymour," Ella dijo sin aliento.

"Lady Yuna," el respondió, teniendo ya planeado en su cabeza el peculiar y adulador discurso que tenía la intención de decir. Pero fue atraído por una leve esencia que provoco que su cuerpo se calentara, y su mente recordó rápidamente un viejo documento con el cual se había tropezado y se molestó en leer.

Al momento de leerlo se había burlado, los considero locuras de un mitad guado con un toque de perversidad, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Alguien perteneciente al equipo de la invocadora se volvería muy importante para él, y sospechaba que no era Lady Yuna.

Aquel documento mencionaba sin fin de veces acerca de la creencia del hombre, que la unión de guado y humano produciría una criatura la cual requeriría de un compañero. No solo una esposa o esposo que podía ser simplemente ignorado, no un compañero por el cual se viviría, o moriría se no era obtenido.

Nuevamente se dio una sacudida mental, sin piedad hizo a un lado el deseo que empezaba a cruzar por su cuerpo, y dijo, "Es un deleite conocerla y ver que se encuentra bien, Lady Yuna. Estos son sus guardianes, ¿Supongo?"

Ella asintio rápidamente y contesto, "Si usted tiene el tiempo, se los presentare, pero sé que debe estar muy ocupado."

Él le dio una media sonrisa. "Por el momento, no. Siempre estoy feliz de conocer a aquellos que se dedican a la protección y bienestar de Spira."

Yuna cumplió, aunque no hizo caso a la mayoría de lo que le dijo, el asintio cuando era necesario. Pero cuando ella termino frunció el ceño ligeramente; había alguien presente el cual ella aun no había mencionado, un hombre con el cabello y la piel besados por el sol, y unos ojos más azules que el océano

Ella debió haberse dado cuenta y agrego, "Y este es Tidus, actualmente está viajando con nosotros en busca de alguno de sus amigos. Él fue llevado por el mar hasta la isla de Besaid después de un ataque de Sin."

Seymour fijo sus ojos en el joven por unos momentos, tomando en cuenta el peculiar estilo de sus ropas, moviendo su vista, hacia el que tenía el cabello anaranjado desafiando la ley de la gravedad, entonces dijo, "Un jugador de Blitz, ¿Supongo?¿Debo suponer que jugaras hoy, junto con tu amigo?"

Tidus lo miro inexplicablemente nervioso durante un momento antes de asentir. "Sí. Wakka es lo suficientemente bueno para dejarme jugar con los Aurochs."

Otra revisión del joven hizo que su atención fuera llamada por una pieza que portaba. "Es un símbolo muy interesante," dijo Seymour suavemente, fácilmente recordó donde lo había visto por última vez. El sonrojo que recibió como respuesta hablo, diciendo algo más que vergüenza, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja.

Seymour se volvió al grupo en general y volviendo a sonreír dijo. "Esta en lo correcto, Lady Yuna, mi tiempo es desafortunadamente corto. Que Yevon los bendiga a ti y a tus guardianes," dijo volviendo a hacer la señal, recibiéndola en respuesta de todos, menos de Tidus, quien continuo mirándolo inconfortablemente y fuera de lugar.

Hizo un gesto a sus guardias nuevamente para empezar a andar por el muelle, pasando al grupo de la invocadora. Volvió ha sentir el mismo olor que antes sintiéndose abrumado por este; su cabeza volteo bruscamente hacia uno de los lados, su mirada se encontró con la de un sobresaltado Tidus, y entonces se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose al estadio.

La caminata le otorgo tiempo para pensar sobre el extraño encuentro que había ocurrido. La vida se suponía era sencilla. El seria quien escogería al invocador—ella había sido elegida principalmente por los logros de su padre—y estaría a su lado durante la mayor parte de su peregrinaje, eventualmente volviéndose el más querido y el que personalmente la ayudaría a vencer a Sin. Bueno, y volviéndose Sin. Después de todo, la espiral de la muerte debía seguir. Era inevitable, ¿No es así?

Además, tenía años de ira para liberar sobre le gente que lo había tratado a él y a su madre como basura, hasta que Jyscal había logrado otorgar un nuevo entendimiento, y el mismo había demostrado su poder. Y sin embargo, estaba tropezando con una creencia de una vieja reliquia del pasado, algo que había descartado como muchos lo hacían con un sueño roto. ¿Era posible? Ciertamente _jamás_ espero que su cuerpo lo traicionara de una manera tan completa y repentina, y él ni siquiera estaba seguro cuál de ellos era la causa.

Seymour daba pasos directamente al estadio y fue hacia la caja del balcón preparada para los dignatarios —en este caso, los maestres, celebrando los 50 años de servicio a Yevon del Maestre Mika. `Si tan solo supieran,' pensó, se sentó dando una inclinación de cabeza al Maestre Mika. Faltaba muy poco antes que el torneo empezara, dándole tiempo no deseado para poder discutir con sus pensamientos.

Eventualmente el momento llego, y Mika se levantó para abrir el torneo. Como sea, Seymour, fue distraído por el susurro de una de sus gentes en su oído. Una vez que el Gran Maestre retomo su asiento, en medio de los aplausos de los espectadores, Seymour se inclinó a su lado y murmuro, "Lady Yuna a sido secuestrada por los Al Bhed."

Mika miro a su manera, con una expresión inelegible por el momento. "¿Y? Si sus guardianes no son capaces de protegerla, es más que suficiente razón para que te acepte con ella. Y si ellos fallan, Tengo poca duda de que podrás tráela y llevar justicia a sus secuestradores. La gratitud es. . .poderosa, ¿No es así?"

"Por lo que se." Seymour asintio con la cabeza y volteo la mirada a la esfera de Blitz. Él estaba medio dormido para el momento en que el último partido estaba por empezar, entre los Luca Goers y los generalmente malogrados Besaid Aurochs. El hecho de que hubieran llegado a la final había sido puro milagro.

Se enderezo un poco en su asiento cuando se dio cuenta, que el capitán de los Auroch había sido remplazado por Tidus. Por algún motivo se sintió fascinado por el joven, pensamiento que, prefirió creer, no tenía nada que ver con un compañero. Tenía planes, planes que no podían casualmente ser arrojados a un lado por una teoría a medio coser acerca de su nacimiento interracial.

Resistió la urgencia de masajear su frente; estaba desarrollando un dolor de cabeza por pensar mucho y discutir consigo mismo. Seymour ignoraba a los locutores mientras veía a los jugadores, admirando distraídamente la estrategia que había empleado el rubio remplazo. Tidus estaba manteniendo el balón lejos del otro equipo, trabajando diligentemente para obtener la victoria.

La primera mitad paso rápidamente. Algo sencillo, tal vez, observar la velocidad del joven, atravesando el agua como si hubiera nacido para jugar, con una pasión que rivalizaba con aquellos que jugaban en los Goers le ayudo a pasar el tiempo. No fue hasta una parte de la segunda mitad que alguien anoto, y ese fue Tidus, usando una técnica de blitz que nadie había visto o siquiera reconocido.

Poco después de que el receso fuera marcado y el rubio desapareciera, para ser reemplazado por el capitán Wakka, y como si el canto de la multitud no significara nada. Seymour perdió el interés en ese instante, su mente se trasladó a lo que pasaría una vez terminara el juego. Mika le estaba dando una mirada a través de la comisura de sus ojos y Seymour le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza que significaba que entendía y que se estaba preparando.

La multitud se volvió salvaje cuando termino el tiempo y los locutores se veían algo aturdidos, mientras decían que los Aurochs habían ganado su primer juego en 20 años, y contra los favoritos de todos los años los Goers. Mientras Tidus reaparecía en la esfera para felicitar a sus compañeros de equipo, Seymour hizo un gesto, un gesto del cual muchos Guado tenían conocimiento. Y entonces, los monstruos aparecieron.

Caos, era probablemente el mejor termino para lo que sucedió después, en la opinión Seymour, pero ese más bien no era el punto. Los guardias rodearon a los Maestres para poder protegerlos, pero Seymour seguía viendo a los Guado en las gradas, a quienes les había mandado provocar el actual pandemónium, todos se habían alejado de la escena del crimen, justo como debían hacerlo.

Seymour se levantó y noto como los jugadores de blitz habían salido de la esfera y atacaban a los monstruos en las gradas. Un incidente que envolvía a un Garuda capturo sus ojos, Tidus, y un hombre que Seymour reconoció como Sir Auron, uno de los guardianes del Gran Invocador Braska. Estaban pelando juntos algo realmente peculiar.

Y entonces actuó, para brindar fin a la violenta confusión que abarcaba el estadio, invoco a Ánima

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras atravesaba los muelles para llegar a su barco, que no vio a ninguno del grupo más que a Auron y a Tidus. Sus guado, siempre leales, no mencionaron nada cuando les dijo que se escondieran, así él, podría escuchar la, obviamente, conversación privada.

Estuvo en el momento para oír a Auron decir, "Jetch me lo pidió."

"¿Está vivo?" junto con el sonido de la voz del joven llego la, ahora, familiar esencia, rodeando a Seymour como incienso.

"Depende de lo que tu entiendas por 'vivo.' El ya no es humano. Pero. . . Sentí algo de Jecht en ese caparazón, ¿tú no? Debiste sentirlo cuando tuviste contacto con Sin," la vos de Auron continuo

"No puede ser. . . ."

"Lo es. Jetch es Sin."

Seymour negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se alejó cuando Tidus exploto en n  
egación. Así el continuo directamente hacia su barco y al menos podía asegurar que Sir Auron no era la causa de su disturbio. Aun así, eso significaba que su creciente fascinación por el joven tenía una razón detrás de esta.

— — —

**Mushroom Rock Road  
**

Desembarcaron con pocos problemas. No muy lejos, ya que al sur se encontraba la puerta entre ese lugar y el Mi`hen Highroad (Camino de Mi`hen), donde los Crusaders (Legionarios) se agrupaban brevemente antes de encaminarse o al centro de comando, en la zona alta de uno de los acantilados que daban vista al océano, o la playa misma.

Seymour encontró que la Senda de las rocas hongo era dos cosas depresiva y extrañamente atractiva, pero supuso que eso era de menor importancia durante la larga carrera. Una rápida serie de comandos y su gente fue enviada corriendo a sus respectivos trabajos, lo que lo dejo a él y a su guardia personal realizar el corto, pero molesto viaje al centro de comando.

De hecho, fue algo difícil, a pesar de ser un maestro en la magia negra, con guados a su lado haciendo todo para mantenerlo vivo. Por mucho que el deseaba negarlo, su salud había empezado a fallarle poco después de haber salido de Luca, y sentía como su vida se estaba escapando lentamente, una gota de sangre a la vez. Siendo ese el caso, estaba aliviado de finalmente llegar a su destino.

Legionarios de toda Spira estaban reuniendo cualquier brote de Sin, al cual pudieran ponerle las manos encima, trayéndolos a la operación que estaba por venir. Y los Al Bhed estaban trabajando sin descanso en las armas mecanizadas. Seymour sabía que no funcionaría; era de conocimiento común para aquellos que estaban a cargo, pero darle a la gente común esperanza podía hacer la diferencia.

'Y,' pensó con una risita, 'Enviara a mas a sus muertes.' Entonces un dolor agudo y punzante lo hizo inclinarse, haciendo que se sintiera feliz de estar solo en la tienda. Muerte segura, la de el mismo, si no era cuidadoso y mucho, mucho antes de lo que había planeado.

— — —

Estaba regresando de una inspección a las tropas, las cuales acamparon en un área abierta del Viejo camino, cuando vio a su presa cerca de la puerta que se dirigía a la Senda de las rocas Hongo. Se aproximó, Sus guardianes le siguieron, y dijo, "Así que nos encontramos de nuevo, Lady Yuna." El hecho de su casi tropiezo causado por la cercanía de su supuesto compañero, no fue una debilidad que mostro.

"¿S-si?"

"Se ve en problemas, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" pregunto, sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente a Tidus antes de dirigir su vista a donde ella estaba mirando. "Ya veo."

Un legionario interrumpió. "Maestre le necesita rápidamente en el centro de comando."

Por supuesto, pero eso no se adaptaba a sus planes. "Un momento. Tengo una petición."

"Necesito que dejen a la invocadora Yuna y sus guardianes pasar hacia el centro de comando."

"Pero, Maestre Seymour, señor."

"No te preocupes. Yo tomare la complete responsabilidad," aseguro al joven hombre.

"Muy bien. Pueden pasar."

Seymour volteo hacia Yuna y dijo, "Esta hecho."

"Gracias, Su Grandeza."

El hizo la señal de Yevon y continuo como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado. Cuando alcanzo la desviación hacia el acceso del acantilado se detuvo y estudio a la gran cantidad de tropas que se preparaban para ir a la playa que estaba bajo el centro de comando "¡Salve Maestre Seymour!" dijo uno de los legionarios.

Seymour se detuvo nuevamente, hasta que toda la atención se enfocó en él, entonces dijo con un resonante tono, "Valientes Legionarios de Spira, Protectores de toda Spira. Crean en el camino que han escogido, ¡Dejen que la fe sea su fuerza! Yo, Seymour Guado, Maestre de Yevon, seré testigo hoy de sus actos."

"¡Señor!"

Seymour asintio con la cabeza y miro alrededor, deteniéndose brevemente en el grupo que estaba junto a una poca distancia de él, entonces se aproximó. Levanto una ceja y dijo, "Oh, Sir Auron. Es un honor. Estaría mas que interesado en oír donde ha estado los últimos diez años."

"No tengo nada que decir acerca de eso," Auron respondió cortantemente, y entonces camino alejándose.

"Ya. . . veo. Sir Auron debe ser una gran apoyo como guardián," dijo Seymour a Yuna.

"¡Su Grandeza!"

"Por favor, no hay necesidad de formalidades," dijo sin problemas. Sus planes rápidamente podrían venirse abajo, pero podía darse el lujo de ser amable, y lo que pensó que pasaría paso, necesitaba la confianza de esas personas.

"¿Discúlpeme. . . Maestre Seymour?" dijo el que recordaba como Wakka. "¿Porque su señoría. . . presente. . . se presenta aquí. . . señor?"

Resistiendo la urgencia de suspirar respondió, "Por favor, habla como normalmente lo harías."

"¿Que esta operación no está en contra de las enseñanzas de Yevon? ¿No piensa detenerlos?

"Es verdad. . . debería. Sin embargo. . .Ambos los Legionarios y los Al Bhed realmente desean la paz para Spira. Esta operación Mi`hen nació del el deseo que ambos comparten. Aunque puede ser un sacrilegio hacia Yevon, sus intenciones son puras. Y yo, Seymour Guado, la persona, no el Maestre de Yevon. . . .Como habitante de Spira, Les deseo lo mejor en su esfuerzo"

"Pero, están usando maquinas. . . .Eso es malo, ¿no es así?"

Seymour estuvo bastante cerca de hacer una mueca "Pretende que no las viste."

"¿Disculpe?, ¡Eso no es algo que un Maestre de Yevon debería decir!"

Entonces sonrió. "Entonces, pretende que no lo dije."

"¡debe estar bromeando!"

Seymour lanzo una intensa mirada a Tidus, entonces se fue con sus guardianes en el remolque. Descanso brevemente una vez que llego al nivel superior, entonces emergió de su tienda viéndose perfectamente compuesto. La operación estaba por empezar, pero tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de que empezara, si era posible.

La cercanía de ese Tidus lo estaba haciendo sentir menos enfermo, aunque podría ser solo un pensamiento deseoso de su parte. El aun no quería creer en aquel viejo, por otro lado, incluso si esas divagaciones eran mentiras, no tenía sentido el dejar pasar esa oportunidad, no importaba la forma en que sus planes terminaran.

No los encontró en si en el centro de mando, si no que los encontró en la base de artillería, a las afueras de este. Con ellos estaba el Maestre Kinoc, mirando con un completo interés a Sir Auron. En cualquier momento las preparaciones estarían completas.

"Lord Kinoc. . . ."

Kinoc pareció ligeramente asustado. "Oh, si. Procede."

"¿Un Maestre? ¿Aquel Kinoc?" murmuro Auron.

"Escuche eso, Auron. Muchas cosas pasaron en los últimos 10 años. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, y dónde?"

"Completando una promesa que hice a un amigo. Y aun lo estoy haciendo."

"Solo dime una cosa: ¿Ya viste Zanarkand?"

Auron hizo muestra de que se aclaraba la garganta, la única respuesta que daría.

Yuna, mirando inciertamente, dijo, "Siento como si. . .no debiéramos permanecer aquí."

Seymour tomo eso como señal para avanzar con sus propios planes. "Lady Yuna, ¿Tal vez usted y sus guardianes quieran caminar conmigo hasta que las preparaciones estén completas?"

Ella miro alrededor por un segundo, y entonces asintio, dejándolo dirigir al grupo, y acercándolos a las tiendas que estaban cerca del muro del acantilado. "Confió en que su camino por el Sendero de Mi`hen estuvo bien."

"Si, bueno. . ."

"A pesar de ese comechocobos," dijo Tidus inesperadamente.

Seymour alzo una ceja, interiormente satisfecho al oír la voz del joven. "Todos ustedes deben estar algo cansados. Además, no serán capaces de continuar a Djose hasta que termine la operación, así que, por favor, déjenme ofrecerles algunos refrigerios." El movió un elegante y largo dedo señalando una de las tiendas.

A medida que el grupo avanzaba, camino para poder bloquear el camino de Auron.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que tengo que decir no es algo que los demás deban oír," respondió Seymour, muy consiente, por la esencia que llegaba a su nariz que Tidus estaba justamente al otro lado de la puerta "Ambos sabemos que usted sabe más de esta situación de lo que pretende mostrar ¿No lo cree?"

"¿Tu punto?"

"Mi punto, Sir Auron, es que hay algo de particular interés para mí, y necesito que usted me conceda investigar esta situación. Y si eso significa revelar más de lo que desearía, que así sea."

Auron le dirigió una aguda mirada, su cuerpo entero había parecido endurecerse sin en realidad hacerlo. Después de eso se movió bruscamente, terminando aún más cerca de la entrada de la tienda.

"¿Sería útil?," murmuro Seymour, "Si te dijera ¿Que se la verdad acerca de sin? La misma verdad de la cual sé que usted tiene idea y los otros no. Ni siquiera el hijo de Jetch sabe toda la verdad."

Como por arte de magia Tidus apareció, con una no-característica expresión cerrada. En su rostro.

Auron levanto su mano en advertencia silenciando a Tidus. "Esto, ¿De un Maestre de Yevon?"

"Esto es de un ciudadano de Spira," aclaro Seymour rápidamente, "Uno quien es el puente entre humanos y guado. Esto es de alguien quien sabe diferenciar entre el mayor bien de Spira y el suyo propio, y tuyo."

Auron resoplo suavemente volteando hacia Tidus. "Ve a comer algo por ahora y descansa."

"Pero—"

Auron solo comenzó hasta que Tidus volvió adentro, y entonces asintio a Seymour

"Mi tienda personal servirá," dijo, y empezó a guiar el camino. Una vez dentro invito a Auron a sentarse—lo cual fue ignorado—y tomo asiento el mismo. "Ambos sabemos," empezó, "que el peregrinaje de los invocadores siempre termina en sacrificio. Jecht y Braska fueron el sacrificio la última vez, dando una breve década de paz. Y, por supuesto, sacrificándose por Lady Yuna, la cual creció sin ningún padre."

"Ve al grano."

Seymour exhalo con un poco de irritación. "Tú sabes la verdad del peregrinaje. Sabes que si Lady Yuna lo completa morirá, junto alguno de ustedes. De hecho, es muy extraño que cualquiera de los guardianes sobreviva, por una u otra razón. Como sea, teniendo en cuenta quien fue mi padre, y en quien me he convertido, tengo acceso a la verdad del viaje y a sus orígenes"

"Sé que usted sabe para qué es el sacrificio, y sé que usted está enterado del porque Sin siempre regresa. Y"—se detuvo inhalando profundamente—"los guado estamos muy ligados a la esencia del Etéreo. Usted, Sir Auron, no sobrevivió al viaje más que sus compañeros. Usted es un no-enviado."

Auron gruño apoyando su peso en la pared.

"Como el Maestre Mika, en realidad," menciono Seymour casualmente.

Auron decidió tomar asiento, finalmente, pero no se relajó. "Otra vez, al grano."

"Usted nunca es político verdad," dijo dando un suspiro deliberado y agitando su cabeza. "Como usted desee. Hace mucho tiempo, me encontré con un libro," empezó, entonces para no dar vuelta al asunto le dijo al guardián un resumen de lo que había aprendido de él. "Y así es, temo que esas palabras sean verdad, y si ese es el caso, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, los planes que había alrededor mío, serian rápidamente destrozados.

"Si no actuó por interés propio, moriré, mucho antes de que los planes apenas den frutos. Comprobado, usted mismo ha mostrado que un no-enviado puede lograr mucho, pero me parece que estoy, en contra de todas las razones anteriores, empezando a creer que hay otra forma."

"Entonces has decidido que uno del grupo es tu. . . ¿pareja?" Se aventuró a decir Auron.

Seymour asintio. "Y no, No es lady Yuna. Incluso si lo fuera, Nunca he tenido otra intención más que apoyarla durante su peregrinaje. Realmente he querido que ella triunfe desde que inició su viaje, pero mis razón detrás de eso han cambiado."

"¿Quién?"

"Porque, su joven amigo. El hijo de Jetch. De alguna manera no creo que pudiera hacerlo desaparecer nada más por que sí. Algo me dice que él es muy apreciado para los demás como para simplemente ignorarlo, a pesar de su excitante juventud y su falta de conocimiento."

"Sigues sin revelar que es lo que sabes," dijo Auron rotundamente.

"Cierto. Lo siento, pero, no eres un sacerdote de Yevon como para oír acerca de mis errores del pasado. En poco tiempo he conocido a su joven carga, sin embargo por lo poco que puede ser ese conocimiento, Me veo forzado a reconocer que puede haber algo más que ganar en la vida que solamente hundirse en planes de venganza."

"Algo por algo, Sir Auron. De usted, cooperación. Y si ese joven me es agradable, tal vez obtenga suficiente información de mí, aunque puede que sea una traición hacia Yevon, sobre alguna forma de vencer a Sin, sin la necesidad de más muertes, y ningún otro invocador o guardián que deba sacrificarse."

"¿Y si no lo es?"

"Bueno, esa es la pregunta, ¿y si no? Si no lo es, Supongo que simplemente tender que convencer a Lady Yuna que me use de sacrificio, debería vivir lo suficiente, y entonces tener mi venganza. "Le dolía en lo más profundo tener que ser tan contundente. Aun así, Auron debió haber entendido que Seymour podía revelar, el hecho de su deceso, y si podía, si se viera obligado, ella no dudaría en enviar al guardián en contra de su voluntad.

Auron gruño y se levantó. "Entonces habla con él, pero entiende esto. . . . . Yuna y sus guardianes no aceptaran la verdad de la enseñanzas de _Yevon_"—dijo la palabra tal como si dijera una maldición—"sin verlo por sí mismos. Y espero que te retengas de hablar sobre esos asuntos hasta el momento apropiado."

Seymour también levantándose asintio, mostrando una media sonrisa. "Entonces nos entendemos."

**Notas del traductor: **Cualquier duda pueden preguntar, recuerden que este finc no es mio es de Shivani, lamento si hubo una que otra frase que no se haya entendido pero realmente es un texto bastante largo para traducir, bueno no importa solo son 11 capitulos pero todos tienen la misma extencion ,bueno espero que disfruten de la historia, y si de pura casualidad alguien de los que lean esto esta leyendo mi finc de Sailor moon les digo que no se preocupen es probable que actualize Viernes o Sábado de esta semana bueno espero que les haya agradado bye.


	2. Confirmacion

**Notas del traductor: **En este capítulo comienza el slash como tal, empezando con una prueba, a por cierto algo que se me olvido incluir en el capítulo anterior fue que además de la cuanta de Shivani también pueden leer sus finc entrando aquí Grazhir, bueno que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute.

**Notas**: Las libertades han sido tomadas y se continuara tomando algo del dialogo canon. Este capítulo es traído a ustedes por la letra S.

— **Capitulo 2, Confirmación — **

**Mushroom Rock**

Fuera, Seymour observo a sus hombres y dijo, "Pelun, descubre cuanto tiempo falta para el inicio de la operación y repórtamelo. Regresare dentro de poco." El guado hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente a cumplir sus órdenes, y así Seymour camino con Auron a la tienda de los refrigerios. Ellos estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia a esta cuando Tidus emergió, y en su rostro tenía una máscara de frustrada curiosidad. Seymour sintió ganas de reír al verlo así; por primera vez le fue motivo de diversión el hecho de lo irritado que podían estar aquellos que no podían cubrir sus emociones.

Después de mirarle rápidamente, Tidus busco respuesta en Auron. El hombre en respuesta simplemente acomodo sus lentes de sol.

Tidus volvió su cabeza hacia el cuándo Seymour se aclaró la garganta y dijo suavemente, "Me pregunto, Sir Tidus, si me permitiría hablar con usted por un breve momento."

"¿Yo? Pero—" Tidus volteo hacia Auron recibiendo solo un asentimiento en respuesta. "Um, muy bien. Quiero decir, Lord Seymour."

"Por favor," dijo, y dio media vuelta, "sígueme."

Tidus volteo a Auron una última vez antes de acercarse más, y Seymour guio al joven de regreso a su tienda. En la cual Pelun lo estaba esperando.

"Mi Lord, el Maestre Kinoc dice que de 10 a 15 minutos."

"Gracias, Pelun. Si no estamos fuera para entonces, por favor recuérdamelo."

"Si, Lord Seymour," Dijo el guado, mientras levantaba la solapa de la tienda para ellos.

Cuando estuvieron dentro dijo, "Siéntete libre de sentarte si lo deseas." El joven era nuevamente seductor, aunque no lo supiera, y tomo un poco para que Seymour lograra controlar las tentaciones que su cuerpo le urgía con explorar.

Curiosamente mirando alrededor Tidus se sentó en una de las sillas, entonces le miro nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. "Así que, um. . . ."

Seymour tomo asiento. "Va en contra de mi naturaleza ser tan poco delicado, pero debo preguntarle, Sir Tidus, Si ha notado algo. . .peculiar o extraño cuando está cerca mío."

El joven se puso completamente rojo, quedándose momentáneamente sin habla. "Uh, no es necesario que utilice el Sir, Lord Seymour," dijo evasivamente. "De todas formas no estoy realmente en eso."

El asintio y respondió, ", Entonces, también deberías disponer de mis títulos, por el momento al menos," y entonces espero pacientemente por su respuesta.

Tidus, inquietamente paso su Mirada por la habitación antes de decir, "Bueno, muy bien, sí. Yo, uh. . . . Me siento. . . . Ah, esto suena muy estúpido, incluso en mi cabeza."

"No me reiré, lo prometo."

Tidus jugueteo con su cabello y rodo los ojos, viéndose muy similar, a como generalmente eran los adolescentes que se metían en problemas. "Tú, um, hueles bien. Cuando estoy a tu alrededor me siento. . . atraído hacia ti." desvió su miranda empezando a estudiar de lo que estaba compuesta la tela.

Seymour arqueo una ceja. Tal vez ese libro no era un desperdicio de papel después de todo. Bueno, asumiendo que siguiera existiendo, sabiendo claramente que era imposible pues el mismo lo había destruido en un ataque de ira. "Así que, tú también lo sentiste," comento lentamente.

Los ojos, azul como el océano, rápidamente se deslizaron hacia él, mirándolo.

"Es de poco conocimiento que, la unión entre un guado y un humano, daría en resultado a un tipo especial de niño. Admito que, no lo creí cuando lo leí, en un documento escrito por alguien igual a mí, de hace más de un siglo, pero debido a los hechos. . . . Bueno, digamos que estoy fuertemente inclinado a cambiar de idea."

Tidus tosió y pregunto, "¿A cerca de?"

"Ese hibrido al igual que yo, poseía solo un compañero, y ese compañero podía ser reconocido por cosas como el aroma. Tidus, para mi tu eres intoxican te. El estar cerca de ti es una especie de bendición. Y teniendo en cuanta que tienes una buena apariencia solo se incrementa el efecto." Un poco de adulación nunca había lastimado a nadie, y en cualquier caso, no estaba diciendo mentiras.

Tidus se ruborizo nuevamente desviando la mirada a uno de los lados.

Al ver que el joven no había reunido el suficiente valor para responderle con coherencia Seymour dijo, "Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor, pero debo admitir que minutos antes del comienzo de la operación Mi'ihen es difícilmente el momento apropiado."

Tidus asintio y dijo. "Yo. . .no me opongo, pero—"

Seymour inclino su cabeza hacia un lado preguntando. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me empecé a sentir diferente cuando salimos de Luca, en el camino de Mi'ihen. Me sentí. . . débil, y en cierta forma agotado. No me gusta. ¿Es eso. . . ?"

"Otra cosa que compartimos." respondió y sonrió cuando Tidus se miró más relajado. "El documento decía algo acerca de una confirmación y hasta que eso ocurra ambas partes están en riesgo. Como sea, No estoy completamente seguro que me lo permitas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Seymour produjo una sonrisa que pareció sincera, algo le dijo que Tidus no había dicho esa pregunta de manera intencional. "Porque, como en un cuento de hadas, Tidus, para que se produzca la confirmación, se requiere un beso."

Sorprendentemente, el joven no se ruborizo nuevamente, en cambio se levantó y asintio diciendo. "Muy bien."

Cualquiera que fuera la razón de la nueva seguridad de Tidus, Seymour no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando. Así que se levantó e hiso desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, levantando una mano y posándola en la mejilla de Tidus. "Entonces hagámoslo," murmuro antes de inclinar y bajar la cabeza lentamente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al momento de que sus labios se tocaron, una placentera sensación empezó a travesar su espina dorsal, tal como si fueran el buen funcionamiento de las maquinas. Cuando Tidus abrió sus labios en invitación, Seymour acepto rápidamente, profundizando el beso a una larga exploración de la boca del joven, y extendió el momento para memorizar el sabor de aquellos labios.

Y en ese momento se encontró a si mismo traicionando y destruyendo por voluntad propia todos los planes que de odio que había formado junto a Yevon, aunque solo fuera para ahogarse en la oferta frente a él .Era como la promesa de felicidad del Etéreo, que junto con los suaves gemidos de su compañero estaba dispuesto a llegar aún más lejos. El momento fue roto cuando alguien fuera de la tienda aclaro su garganta lo suficiente para ser oído.

Seymour se separó replicantemente, ahora más deseoso de llevarse a la cama a Tidus como no había podido en previos encuentros. "¿Confirmado?" dijo con una vos ronca.

Tidus asintio, sus ojos aun no estaban completamente enfocados en él. "Si," exhalo, entonces parpadeo unas pocas veces antes de dirigir su mirada a la puerta.

"Son discretos, no te preocupes. Su lealtad hacia mí es su lema. Como sea, Creo que esa es mi señal para volverme a convertir en Maestre de Yevon por el momento. ¿Vamos?" se hiso atrás un paso, dejando a Tidus adelantarse a la puerta, y se le unió fuera.

"Es el momento, Lord Seymour," dijo Pelun.

Seymour asintio y se enderezo completamente. "Muy bien. Sir Tidus, ¿Podría por favor avisarle a sus acompañantes? Sé que al Maestre Kinoc no le importara si ustedes desean observar. Solo asegúrense de estar preparados para defenderse a ustedes mismos si es necesario."

"Si, su excelencia." respondió Tidus inclinándose poco después.

Seymour sintió la gran necesidad de ir tras el joven. Pero en lugar de eso se dirigió hacia Kinoc deteniéndose a su lado.

Kinoc miro alrededor y entonces señalo a uno de los guardias. "Infórmenle a los Al Bhed que comenzaremos al instante con la operación. Deben estar preparados para cuando Sin aparezca."

Entonces Kinoc señalo a un guardia diferente, Cuando Seymour oyo el sonido de mucha gente acercándose, y sintió después la fragancia embriagadora de Tidus, cuando este se colocó a un lado detrás de él. Mientras Lady Yuna se detenía en el otro.

"¿Sin vendrá?" pregunto silenciosamente.

Un guardia que estaba cerca respondió, "Sin siempre regresa por sus brotes. Para asegurarnos, vamos a provocarlos y así lo llamaran." Asintio hacia la caja la cual no estaba muy lejos con todos los brotes de Sin capturados.

"No necesitan hacerlo. Vendrá," dijo Auron de manera seca.

Los guardias que se encontraban alrededor de la caja empezaban a liberar descargas eléctricas contra los brotes, causando así, que se liberara una tortuosa horda de rugidos lo cuales envolvían el área. Los hombres continuaban con eso cada pocos segundos, y parecía más que tomaban placer al hacerlo, cuando inesperadamente el brote empezó a emerger y mutar, rompiendo la caja eventualmente y liberándose en el suelo.

Seymour se mantuvo en su lugar mientras Yuna y sus guardianes enfrentaban a la bestia, sintiendo un terrible disgusto por los monjes guerreros y los legionarios que se habían puesto de guardias en el centro de comando, todos ellos habían huido por el terror. Se mantuvo por fuera de la pelea viendo como lograban dominar al brote de Sin debilitándolo, su atención se dividía entre, ver a Tidus en acción y mantener un ojo en la bahía, por cualquier señal de la llegada de Sin.

El cual llego, en toda su desgraciada gloria.

Pudo oír la voz de Lucil, capitana de los caballeros en chocobo de Djose, desde abajo, "¡Vamos!" Un segundo después uno de los cañoneros grito, "¡fuego!" desde los tres lados del acantilado los cañones dispararon a Sin, tirando brotes dentro del agua, varios de ellos se dirigieron a la orilla para encontrarse con los caballeros y otras tropas que estaban instaladas alli.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Auron, provocando que Seymour se hiciera rápidamente hacia atrás, cuando una barrera se formó alrededor de Sin saliendo disparada a la playa. Sabía que mucha tanto gente como brotes habían sido destruidos en esos pocos segundos en los cuales la luz lo había dejado ciego, e incluso la gente que se encontraba a su nivel había sido tirada al suelo y varios habían caído en la inconciencia.

Cuando su visión y postura terminaron de aclarase, con una leve sensación de temor Seymour se dio cuenta que la fusión de monstruos se estaba moviendo; aparentemente la sumisión no era exactamente su punto fuerte. Con un inaudible suspiro levanto su bastón y se preparó para pelear por si mismo. no se iba a dejar matar por algo como eso, especialmente cuando esos que se hacían llamar la defensa de Spira habían huido cobardemente.

Casi inmediatamente Auron se le había unido, y poco después Yuna también. "Quédate atrás, Lady Yuna, y provee apoyo," ordeno.

"S-sí," dijo con voz temblorosa.

Solo ellos lograron matarlo realmente, el enjambre de Lucilos se elevó hacia arriba mareándolos levemente, cuando el más grande de los cañones Al Bhed, que se encontraba fuera de la costa, finalmente entro en acción disparando a Sin. El escudo de Sin fue deformado por el rayo resultante, y Seymour estuvo a punto de _sentir _la esperanza cuando el cañón empezó a emplear más poder en su rayo.

Pero aun así, para su completa ausencia de sorpresa, Sin respondió con un rayo propio y destruyo la única arma que había causado daño a sus defensas. Eso fue, esperado, una conclusión rápida. Por alguna razón Sin decidió que había tomado suficientes vidas y emprendió su retirada, Seymour pensó que tenía mucho que ver con dos cosas, el hecho de que habían vencido al brote y Tidus mismo.

Hablando de eso, Seymour busco levemente no encontrando al joven. Estaba por decir algo hasta que oyó una voz familiar desde la playa, y entonces lo vio, al momento en el que se paró completamente al filo de la costa, Tidus corrió entrando directamente al mar.

Mientras Yuna escogia el momento para ser de ayuda. "¡Todos, atras! ¡Invocare a un Aeon!"grito empezando a mover sus brazos.

Seymour sintió la gran necesidad de regañarla o por lo menos golpearla para que volviera en sí. Pero en vez de eso dijo calmadamente "No lo dañaras. Tus poderes aun. . .son muy débiles."

"¡Pero, debo hacer algo!"

"¡No puedes!" dijo fuertemente al momento que Tidus se dirigía a el agua, claramente en un intento fallido de ir tras Sin. "Niño tonto," susurro.

— — —

Fue Auron el que hablo primero con Tidus, después de que este volviera del mar. No estaban muy lejos, y el chico se podía ver un poco perturbado y confundido. Algo de tiempo después Auron se volteo encontrándose con su antiguo amigo.

"Un rápida retira, ¿Satisfecho?" pregunto Auron a Kinoc.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Aquellos que estaban contra Yevon murieron, mientras los fieles viven," dijo Auron con una cierta cantidad de cinismo.

"Los 10 años que han pasado, te han cambiado, Ya veo."

Con un bufido Auron dio la vuelta, caminando lejos rápidamente, y Seymour, sin el particular deseo de escuchar cualquier cosa que Kinoc tuviera que decir, especialmente acerca de Auron, eligio ese momento exactamente para ir con Yuna y sus acompañantes. Se veía cansada y deprimida después de haber enviado a aquella multitud que había dejado la llegado de Sin.

"No te ves muy bien," le dijo cándidamente. "Pero ahora, más que nunca, debes se la fuerza de la gente, su confidente. A cualquiera se le esperaría mostrar debilidad. Pero tú. . . tu eres una invocadora. Eres la esperanza de Spira. Hasta que Sin sea vencido, no debes ceder. ¿Entiendes?

"Si, lo entiendo," contesto suavemente.

"Toma fuerza de tus guardianes, y déjalos ser tu apoyo. Hasta la próxima vez, Lady Yuna, hasta pronto." Realizo la señal de Yevon antes de que se alejara un poco, luego se detuvo como si hubiera sido golpeado por un pensamiento. No fue una coincidencia que solamente Tidus estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo

"Pelun, recuerda informarle a Tromell de hacer las preparaciones necesarias para cuando el grupo de la invocadora Yuna llegue a Guadosalam. Seriamos terriblemente negligentes si negáramos ofrecerles nuestra hospitalidad."

Mientras le lanzaba una Mirada de reojo a Tidus, Pelum le respondió, "Por supuesto, Lord Seymour."

"Excelente. No debemos retrasarnos más. Es una larga distancia que cubrir y hay muchas preparaciones que hacer." dijo justo antes de volver a voltear hacia atrás par ver como Tidus le sonreía tímidamente.

— — —

**Guadosalam**

"Es bueno tenerlo otra ves en casa, Lord Seymour," dijo Tromell al momento que se adentraba en las habitaciones privadas de Seymour.

"Si," dijo distraídamente. Entonces observo al antiguo asesor diciendo, "Tromell sabes que eres la única persona en la que realmente confió, pero, me gustaría escuchar tu solemne promesa otra vez…"

Tromell inmediatamente se colocó en una inclinación de 45º diciendo. "Lord Seymour, Comprometo mi lealtad y mi vida a usted, el líder de los Guado, y juro que hare todo en mi poder para apoyarlo, incluso con mi último aliento."

Seymour asintio. "Siéntate, Tromell. La inequívoca sinceridad en tu voz me hace sentir un verdadero alivio. Tú sabes qué tipo de hombre era mi padre, pero tú le serviste lealmente, y yo respeto eso. Además de ser el único Guado que puede expresar sus decisiones, en contra de la opinión popular, e incluso lo haces calladamente. Además de ser el único que alguna vez nos mostró a mi madre y a mi amabilidad. Aun así. . . .Recuerdas, Tromell, ¿Aquel libro que encontré hace ya tiempo, el que destruí?"

"¿Mi Lord? Si."

Seymour soltó una risita. "Tantos planes, mi viejo amigo. Parece ser que un invocador se a encargado de enviarlos (1). Asumiendo que no estoy mal de la cabeza, y asumiendo que las cosas se saldrán de la línea por mis acciones, serás capaz de hacer aun lado todos los planes que hemos hecho en mi beneficio."

Tromell dejo escapar un suave suspiro y dijo, "¿Mi Lord?"

"Ese libro, Tromell. Parece ser que no eran solamente palabras en papel."

El antiguo Guado continuo mirándolo sorprendido, pero con cierto alivio. "¿Le a encontrado?"

"Eso creo, y no, no es Lady Yuna. Además, Me encuentro renuente ante la idea de morir como lo habia planeado."

"¿Qué hay de Yevon? ¿De Mika?"

Seymour bufo. "Ese Viejo esta tan adentrado en mentiras y decepción que dudo que pueda ver lo que está debajo de su propia nariz, incluso si es traición o cualquier acto traídos que este fuera del conocimiento del poder de Spira." Al ver la cara que habia puesto su acompañante decidió hablar más claramente.

"Asumiendo que puedo influir a que se quede a mi lado, Planeo revelar la verdad sobre Yevon a Lady Yuna y sus guardianes. Si no, lo hare de todos modos. Pero, Si me rechaza, Esperare a que ambos muriésemos. Yo aun puedo volver, asumiendo que me protegerás en mi tiempo de debilidad, y continuare con mis planes originales, por asi decirlo."

"¿Obtuvo una confirmación?"

"Si, una muy dulce en realidad." Seymour sonrio . "Lo que me recuerda. ¿Confió en que Pelun haya tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de venir a verme?"

"Si, Lord Seymour. Se me informo acerca de sus órdenes."

"Esplendido. Si es posible tal vez me vaya nuevamente, esta ves con el grupo de la invocadora. Incluso si no sigo con el plan de pedirle a Lady Yuna que se case con migo, unirme a ella en su viaje le dará a la gente una sensación de esperanza, y los rumores empezaran a esparcirse, para bien, para mal. Mika puede hacer lo que le plazca.

"por cierto, uno de los guardianes de Lady Yuna, Sir Auron. . . .Es un no-enviado. se que te darás cuenta tú mismo, pero simplemente ahora lo sabes antes."

"El definitivamente no es."

El rio y negó con la cabeza. "No. un joven, pienso, sí. Sorprendentemente, el hijo de Sir Jetch. Y el parece ser, por el momento, algo dócil con mis avances. Planeo quedarme con él solo una vez que el grupo de Lady Yuna llegue."

"Debió haber domado al dragón, Sir Auron, para llegar tan lejos," dijo Tromell mientras lo observaba.

"Si, lo hice. Es un hombre muy difícil con el cual hablar. El no aprecia la sutileza, Eso creo. Ahora, ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?"

— — —

"Mi Lord, disculpe la intrusión, ha llegado el mensaje de que el grupo de Lady Yuna se aproxima."

Seymour asintio volteando hacia su asesor. "Tromell, por favor, ve a encontrarte con ellos y ofréceles nuestra hospitalidad. Infórmame cuando lleguen una vez que les hayas mostrado el buffet."

"Como desee, Lord Seymour."

Tromell se inclino y se empezó a ir, mientras Seymour cambiaba la pagina. "Ve a checar dos veces que la comida y las bebidas estén colocadas,y después que todas la habitaciones esten con quien debes hablar si algo falta."

La pagina cambio y paso rapudamente, dejando que los sentimientos de Seymour crecieran desde ese momento. Afortunadamente, Desde que había besado a Tidus ya no sentía como si su vida se estuviera escapando. Ese recuerdo placentero o mantuvo ausente hasta que Tromell se aclaro la garaganta para trairlo de vuelta y advertirle

"Le estan esperando."

"Gracias, Tromell. pronto bajare." Seymour paso un minute checando su apariencia, antes de dirigirse a recepcion atraves de su escalera privada.

El llego a tiempo para oir a su asesor decir, "Realmente, una perdida para todos nosotros. Pero ahora un Nuevo lider, Lord Seymour, ha venido a nosotros. Lord Seymoures el hijo de una Guado y un humano. El el el lazo que une a ambas razas. Pero no solo eso, Pienso que. Lord Seymour. . . .él se transformara en la brillante estrella que guie a la gente de Spira."

Seymour se adentro completamente en la habitacion diciendo, "Es suficiente, Tromell. ¿Tengo que soportar siempre tantas siéntanse como en su casa. Despues de que hayan comido de esta deliciosa variedad para satisfacer su segura hambre, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarles a todos."

Auron miraba con una impaciencia objetiva, pero claramente se vio cuando se sento en una mesa que cubria una de las paredes. los otros, sin embargo, todos estaban felices de poder llenar sus platos de aquella variedad de comida y se sentaron en la mesa.

Tidus, de alguna extraña manera habia logrado hacer parecer coincidencia el hecho de que se Sentara alado de el mismo Seymour, después no perdió nada de tiempo en hacer su propia selección.

"Puedo imaginar que han estado viajando desde el templo de Djose, Lady Yuna. Por favor, permitame hospedarlos esta noche. No seria nada sabio enfrentarse a la llanura de los rayos sin una Buena noche de descanso."

Ella le miro y sonrio. "Eso es muy amable de usted, Lord Seymour. ¿Esta seguro de que no es un problema? podemos Veo que su numero incremento. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la chica?"

El rubio trago silenciosamente y busco la servilleta para limpiarse, "Se llama Rikku,y por favor no meciones el hecho de que es Al bhed, Lord Seymour, Wakka tiene un problema con ellos y aun no sabe que es una."

"Oh" Envio una Mirada a Tromell, y entonces regreso a Tidus. "Creo que pude darme cuanta de eso, entonces. Pienso, si es el caso, Puedo imaginar que tampoco sabe sobre la naturaleza de la madre de Lady Yuna verdad."

Tidus le mostro una sonrisa agradecida y luego asintio. "Rikku es una Buena chica, y me ayudo relamenta cuado, uh, llegue. Fui encontrado en un temple en ruinas por ella y su equipo en el barco de salvacion."¿Un templo en ruinas?"

"Yeah, No tengo idea de como llegue a alli, no realmente, solo se que tuvo eu ver con . . . Sin. Estaba casi todo bajo el agua. Ademas la isla parecia estar en medio de la nada. Es chistoso, creo. Ahora que lo pienso creo que estaba en los niveles superiores, porque no vi nada que se pareciera a las pruebas de los templos."

Seymour empezo a pensar que tal ves es alli donde se encontrara el Orador de su madre. Yunalesca habia cumplido, habia transformado a su madre, Pero despues de que Seymour había obtenido los servicios del Eon resultante, la No-enviada había desaparecido a la estatua del orador a un paradero desconocido. El se habia quedado solo teniendo que atravesar Zanrakand, el monte Gagazet,y regresar todo el peligroso camino hasta Guadosalam con nadie mas de ayuda que sus Eones.

Esto le hizo preguntarse donde se encontraban las otras estatuas de los Oradores, sin alma pues se habían utilizado para el Eon supremo. la de Zaon no se habia destruido incluso despues de mil años,eso era mas que razón suficiente para que las otras existieran. . .en algún lado.

"Talves haya oportunidad de volver ha visitor ese lugar,"dijo silenciosamente.

Tidus trago y volvio a llevarse comida a la boca.

"Parece que tus amigo estan cerca de terminar de comer. Pronto, les mostrare algo asombroso. Creo que. . .lo apreciaras mas que los otros, exepto, tal vez, Sir Auron."

El rubio volteo viendolo con ojos curiosos.

"Confia en mi," dijo Symour perezosamente, Entonces busco tomar un gajo de fruta y lo llevo a sus labios. Lo mordio, ignorando a la linea de jugo que se escapaba y se deslizaba atravesó de su barbilla hasta que trago el primer bocado. Su largo dedo hizo aun lado el liquido, para agarrarlo y limpiarlo con su lengua.

Tidus mordió suavemente sus labios y rápidamente hizo su cara a un lado, mostrando un sorpresivo interés en lo que le sobraba de cena. Seymour aguanto una risa y termino su fruta, entonces levando la ropa de sus manos para poder limpiarlas.

Despues de levantarse camino un poco mas alejado de la mesa y dijo, "¿Si todos pudieran venir aquí, por favor?" Una ves que ellos se acercaron levanto na mano para alcanzar una esfera la cual empezo a crear una ritmica ilusion.Y antes de que alguien pudiera cuestionar la accion la habitacion fue llevada a sombras y despues a una explocion de estrellas en el firmamento.

Se concentro un momento, entonces sonrio y la imagen abruptamente cambio a una ciudad replete de luces que dispersaban la noche, con gente, fantasmas, atravesando las calles se encontaron ellos justo en medio.

"Esta esfera es una reconstruccion creada apartir de los recuerdo de los muertos en el Etereo," dijo quedándose en silencio.

"¡Zanarkand!" dijo Tidus, esperando que su voz se hubiera escuchado.

"Correcto. la gran y magnifica ciudad de las maquinas, Zanarkand, como se veia hace mil años. Ella vivio aqui."

Yuna libero un suspiro y miro a Seymour con una expresión enigmática. "¿Quien?"

Seymourse concentro una segunda vez, la escena cambio en respuesta;la ciudad se derritió y mostro una sola habitacion. Alli, en la cama, quien era una Hermosa dama que caminaba con belleza marcandola como de la nobleza.

Yunase sobresalto. "¡Lady Yunalesca!"

"Si. Ella fue la primera en vencer a Sin y salvar al mundo de sus estragos.Y tu haces alucion a su nombre."

"Fue mi padre quien me nombro ," Respondio Yuna

A ojos de Seymour ella no se veia muy conforme con la comparacion "Lord Braska te confio una gran tareaQueria que enfrentaras a Sin, como Lady Yunalesca lo asi, Lady Yunalescano salvo al mundo sola. para vencer al invensible Sin. . . tomo el lazo inquebrantable entre ella y . . . ."

Una segunda figura aparecio atravesando la neblinosa puerta, y aproximándose a la antigua escena termino abruptamente cuando las figuras se abrazaron.


	3. Esfera

**Notas**: Creo que es desafortunado el hecho de que tengo que apoyarme tanto en los eventos reales, pero supongo que asi es como debe ser. Como siempre, el formato correcto de los capítulos esta en Grazhir... aquí solo tienen itálicas y ningún indicio de mi querido bloque de cotización. (suspiro) Este capitulo es traido a ustedes por la letra T.

Una nota el bloque de cotización nno es necesario aquí ya que anotare la traducción aparte pero bueno, nada mas el mencionarlo

—**Capitulo 3, Esfera—**

**Guadosalam**

Sus invitados se veían cansados después de que la memoria había terminado, y Tidus se veía algo extraño. "Les invito a explorar nuestra ciudad, "Dijo Seymour. "No es muy grande, pero hay una tienda, y por supuesto, el Etereo que seguro ustedes querrán visitar. En cualquier momento que estén listos para retirase a dormir, simplemente pregúntenle a alguno de los sirvientes y estos estarán felices de mostrarles sus habitaciones."

Tidus se hizo con una silla y se sento mientras Yuna se acercaba a la puerta. los otros guardianes se acercaron a ella y a Auron, mientras Rikku en cambio se dirigía a Tidus.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí?" le pregunto.

"Si. no hay nada que realmente necesite comprar o conseguir."

"¿No vas a ir al Etéreo, entonces?"

Tidus negó con la cabeza. "¿Que hay de ti?"

Rikku se encogió de hombros. "Voy a ir a la tienda a ver si hay algo que pueda usar, pero no al Etéreo."

Tidus le dio una mirada curiosa. "¿Y eso?"

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por Wakka que dijo, "¿Ustedes dos van a venir, verdad?"

"! En un segundo!" respondió Rikku, entonces volvió a mirar a Tidus. "Realmente no ves a los muertos alli, mas bien ves tus recuerdos de ellos. La gente piensa en sus parientes, y los lucilos reaccionan a eso. Toman la forma de una persona muerta… una ilusión nada mas. Las memorias son lindas, pero son todo lo que son."

Seymour observo como volteaba a la puerta; el miro como la quijada de Tidus temblaba ante sus palabras, pero asintió cuando dijo, "Estaré bien aqui."

Una vez que se fueron Seymour volteo a su asesor y dijo silenciosamente, "Teniendo en cuenta que hay un Al Bhed en el grupo. . . . Tromell, envia a algunas personas a Bevelle, rápidos pero silenciosos. Quiero saber si hay algo que nos concierna y Mika no se haya molestado en decirme. El _debe_ saber que los Al Bhed intentaron secuestrar a Lady Yuna, y no me sorprendería que supiera del atentado a Lady Yuna durante el cruce del Rio de la luna"

"Asumiendo que, seré bienvenido en el grupo de la invocadora Dejare un tipo de marca en el bosque de Macalania así los jinetes sabrán donde encontrarme para que me llegue el mensaje sin ningún tipo de demora. Tu, Tromell, permanecerás aquí en Guadosalam para mantener las cosas en funcionamiento durante mi ausencia."

"Inmediatamente, Lord Seymour." Tromell se inclino en señal de respeto y se fue.

"¿Asi, que sabes de eso ehh?" dijo Tidus suavemente.

Seymour se volteo hacia su compañero algo sorprendido; no se había percatado de que el joven los había escuchado. "Si. ¿Tal ves, quieras tomar algo conmigo en mis habitaciones? preferiría no discutir eso aquí. O, en otro caso, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestra anterior platica."

Tidus se sonrojo al instante levantándose. "Muy bien, su excelencia."

Se sentaron la habitaciones de Seymour las cuales los estaban esperando con bebidas, antes de decir, "Así que, ¿Qué piensas de esa esfera? Y por favor, nuevamente, dispón de todas las formalidades aqui."

Tidus dejo salir un suspiro. "Me hizo sentir nostálgico." Y con eso la herida se abrió y el rubio empezó a revelar información acerca de su vida en Zanarkand y su presente confusión. "Incluso me sentí furioso," dijo una ves que se calmo, "Cuando Rikku dijo eso acerca de las memorias. Se que no puede entender, pero. . ."

"Puedes estar feliz de saber que ella no lo hizo con la intención de hacerte daño."

Tidus asintio y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. "¿Que es esto, de todas formas?"

Seymour rio suavemente. "Es un extracto de jugo peculiar de Guadosalam. Algunas de las frutas solo crecen aquí. Hay una variedad fermentada, pero se le considera muy mala para quien este en el peregrinaje."

Tidus bufo y cambio el tema. "Así que, ¿que hay de los Al bhed? ¿Que crees que sucederá?"

Sinto claramente como Tidus apreciaba el que lo trataran como un adulto, aun con su infantil conocimiento sobre el mundo que los rodeaba. Entonces comprendería, si el rubio realmente era de Zanarkand de hace un milenio, solo así tendría sentido, sin mencionar nada acerca de su inteligencia.

"El Maestre Mika esta al tanto de lo que están haciendo. A decidido desde Luca que Yevon debía enseñar una lección a los Al Bhed. Y estos, piensan que solo ellos, saben donde está su nuevo Hogar. Bevelle no es tan ignorante. Y si yo voy a preguntarle directamente a Mika este sospecharía, Así que en cambio envié espías."

"Sabes, para ser maestre de Yevon, tu no eres. . . no se, no exactamente devoto."

Seymour se rio suavemente."La existencia de unas letras en papel no garantiza que estén correctas. Yevon tiene sus razones por lo que hace, Al igual que los Al Bhed. A veces la verdad esta en el ojo del que mira. En cualquier caso, teniendo en cuenta que tu amiga es un Al Bhed, causara problemas en el templo de Macalania, seguramente los guardias notaran el instante."

"No se ha oído que un Al Bhed sea guardián. Hubo quienes objetaron el peregrinaje de Lord Braska por el simple hecho de haberse casado con una AL Bhed, incluso hay quienes se niegan a mirar con amabilidad a Lady Yuna."

"Eso hace que ser un Al Bhed suene como una enfermedad o algo así. Es estúpido."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Tidus. En cualquier caso, Tromell Enviara a los mejores y más rápidos chocobos que poseo, Espero tener el reporte de vuelta pronto, o al menos para cuando Lady Yuna halla obtenido el Eon de Macalania. Si no, Seria sabio para el grupo viajar a Bevelle lentamente, así las noticias nos llegarían antes..."

"Tu, umm, ¿Planeas venir?

Seymour volvió a servirse en su vaso antes de responder. "Si, asumiendo que Lady Yuna no tenga objeciones. Sir Auron probablemente las tenga, Y espero que ella desafié sus palabras."

Tidus se observo reflexivo por un minuto, justo como lo recordaba en la senda de las rocas hongo. "Contigo es. . . fácil hablar."

"Estoy feliz de que te sientas de esa manera, especialmente por lo que tu y yo nos convertiremos para el otro. Confió en que no tuviste ninguna dificultad desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿Ninguna sensación de estar agotado?"

El rubio, negó con la cabeza. "Solo inquieto, como si estuviera olvidando algo importante."

"Espero que te refieras a mi," Y sonrió cuando Tidus se sonroso. "Yo ciertamente te extrañe," agrego suavemente. "¿Me pregunto si puedo pedir por una gratificación, por tanto tiempo separados?"

Tidus bajo el vaso y asintió. "Si."

Seymour se levanto y avanzo hasta quedar frente a el, entonces extendió una de sus manos. Tidus el la tomo ayudándose a parar con esta, Y Seymour se pregunto si la diferencia de estaturas molestaría al joven. Decidiendo preocuparse por eso después, Seymour bajo su cabeza y la inclino levemente, dando un gentil beso al los labios de su compañero.

Justo como antes, Tidus invito a un beso mas profundo, Así que Seymour deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio. Una de sus manos bajo hasta agarrar la cintura de Tidus mientras la otra se elevo para presionar en la nuca del mas joven. Seymour rápidamente rechazo sus ideas de muerte y sacrificio, si el Etéreo no tenía algo como aquella bendición que estaba en sus brazos.

Imagino, años con un verdadero compañero y todo el placer asociado. Seymour acerco a Tidus mas a el, agarrándolo de las caderas, provocando un gemido de parte de el rubio, y entonces empezó a a caminar hacia atrás, moviendo a su compañero con el, hasta que pudo sentarse en su silla causando que el rubio terminara sentado en su regazo. El cambio de posición le permitió romper el beso y así viajar a través de la cara de el joven, su meta de siendo el cuello de Tidus.

Sus acciones fueron recompensadas con los gemido que salían de la boca de su compañero, sin mencionar el vaivén que Tidus empezaba a dar deseoso, así que lamio el camino a al oreja de su compañero y susurro, "Estoy realmente interesado en saber, mi amor, que tan experimentado eres. No quiero presionarte demasiado, después de todo, planeo hacerte mío por toda la eternidad."

"Suficiente experiencia," dijo Tidus entrecortadamente. "Hombres y mujeres. Yo era. . . una estrella de Blitz."

"¿Así que es eso?" susurro, sonriendo cuando Tidus tembló arqueando su espalda. "Y, cuando estabas con hombres ¿Quien tenía el control?" pregunto antes de morder la oreja de su compañero.

"mmm, ellos."

"Mmmmm." Seymour mordió el cuello acanelado de Tidus, y entonces murmuro, "Debo confesar que eso me agrada. Tú eres para muchos la fruta prohibida del deseo, mi amor, excepto para mí. Al menos claro, que tu"—se detuvo lo suficiente para volver a morder su cuello—"¿Quieras rechazarme?

"No . . . creo que pueda, y no quiero."

El ojo de Seymour logro vislumbrar una sombra, una advertencia de que alguien se estaba acercando a la puerta. Era bastante útil a veces que las puertas estuvieran hechas de ese colorido vidrio. Movió su cabeza hacia adelante para besar a Tidus nuevamente, y entonces se alejo completamente. "Estamos apunto de ser interrumpidos, mi amor. Supongo que tus amigos regresaron de explorar la ciudad y se encuentran preguntando donde estas."

Tidus gruño suavemente y cuidadosamente se levanto, justo cuando un Segundo después alguien golpeo la puerta. Seymour espero hasta que su pareja estuviera en su silla antes de responder, "Entra!"

Tromell entre abrió la puerta y solemnemente dijo. "Mi señor. Lady Yuna y sus guardianes han regresado para pasar la noche." lanzo una penetrante Mirada a la nuca de Tidus.

Seymour asintio. "Yo le mostrare a Sir Tidus su habitación una vez que terminemos nuestra conversación, Tromell. Solo serán unos minutos."

El anciano Guado asintio con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación, y entonces Seymour regreso su atención a Tidus. "Al parecer pasamos más tiempo hablando de lo que creí," Dijo suavemente, entonces se levando acercándose a un gabinete en la pared. Busco dentro del sacando finalmente algo, y entonces se volteo entregándoselo a su compañero.

"Es una costumbre nuestra dar regalos de cortejo, Tidus. Me gustaría que tuvieras esto, si lo aceptas. Cuando seas atacado por rayo serás sanado envés de dañado, lo que sería útil atreves de tu paso por la llanura del rayos." Dijo al momento de entregarle un escudo de color ocre.

Tidus lo tomo otorgándole una sonrisa tímida, levantándose de su lugar para abrazarlo."Gracias," dijo sinceramente.

"Estoy feliz de que te guste. Desafortunadamente, por mucho que prefiriera ser egoísta y mantener tu compañía por horas, Debo mostrarte tu habitación así tus amigos sabrán que estas seguro. Además, debes de conseguir tener una Buena noche de sueño."

El rubio asintio un poco renuente, y entonces incline su cabeza hacia un lado. "Um, debemos. . . . Quiero decir, vamos a. . .¿decir algo? ¿a ellos?"

"Sir Auron ya sabe de mis intereses. Aunque prefiero que no se hagan la gran cosa de esto, es verdad que si, los acompaño la gente de Spira empezara a hacer asunciones sobre mi y Lady Yuna. por su puesto, eso, en particular, no tienen ninguna importancia. Si los rumores le dan esperanza a la gente, que así sea, Pero supongo que. . . .Tal vez seria bueno hacérselo saber a Lady Yuna, Para que no sea sorprendida."

"Okay," dijo Tidus agradandole la idea.

Seymour asintio y procedió a guiar a Tidus para su habitación, la cual el rubio compartía con Auron, al momento de entrar a esta pregunto calmadamente, "Sir Auron, ¿Tiene algún problema en que me una a su peregrinaje? Tidus me a permitido cortejarlo, así que preferiría estar cerca." levanto una ceja dando claramente a entender sus otras razones, asumiendo que Auron se diera cuenta de eso.

Auron envío una intensa mirada a Tidus y esta se la devolvió calmadamente, entonces dijo, "No me opongo, pero deben preguntarle a Yuna."

"Entonces la traeré aquí si los dos me esperan un momento."Seymour lo hizo muy rápido, esperando terminar pronto con el asunto, y poco después estaba dentro con Yuna. Y, teniendo en cuenta su presente frustración, estaba algo apresurado. "Lady Yuna, Desearía viajar con ustedes y sus guardianes. ¿Esta de acuerdo con esto?"

Ella se vio claramente sorprendida. "Yo— su excelencia! ¿Sir Auron?"

Auron la observo por sobre sus anteojos diciendo. "No tengo objeción."

"Sera un honor," Dijo Yuna elaborando la señal de Yevon.

Seymour le contesto diciendo, "El honor es mío. Dejare que tengan su descanso, los veré mañana para el desayuno."Se en camino hacia la puerta, entonces se detuvo mirando por sobre su hombro a los presentes. "Me llaga la idea, Lady Yuna, que le gente de Spira empezara, sin ninguna enferma intención, malinterpretar mi inclusión a su grupo. No seria nada correcto de mi parte no compartir la responsabilidad sobre esto."

Paro de hablar, delicadamente, siendo recompensado por un sonrojo que surgió de las mejillas de Yuna. "Estoy seguro que las asunciones que ellos tengan les dara cierto sentido de esperanza, pero le aseguro que esas ideas son incorrectas. yo simplemente deseo facilitar su viaja a a traves de las basta Spira."

Antes de terminar de voltear hacia la puerta logro captar la leve Mirada de confusión en su rostro Fuera de la puerta el se acerco levemente, sin poder ser visto, pero aun asi capaz de oir.

"Yo—bueno, eso fue inesperado," le oyó decir. "Sir Auron, Lord Seymour no lo decia como guardian, verdad?"

"No."

"Okay, entonces Yo—oh! Ese es un muy buen escudo, Tidus. ¿Donde lo obtuviste?"

"Fue un regalo del maestre Seymour," dijo Tidus silenciosamente, pero con obvio placer en su voz.

Seymour solo podia imaginar como era su rostro; había una gran oportunidad de que ella supiera de las costumbres Guado. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente si supo cuando oyó, "Oh!"Entonces en algo como un tono de admiración, "Realmente debes gustarle."

Entonces decidió que había oído suficiente y se fue a sus habitaciones.

—

**The Gandof Thunder Plains (La Llanura de los Rayos de Gandof)**

Caminaron atreves del túnel que los llevava a la Llanura de los rayos; Mas adelante Seymour podía ver la brillante luz que marcaba el impacto de los rayos, nunca en sincronía con el sonido del trueno .El y Tidus se acercaron mas al grupo ,con una nerviosa Rikku poco delante de ellos.

"Oh, no. . . .Estamos aquí," dijo en un tono lastimero cuando salieron del túnel.

Detrás de el Tidus se veía asombrado y asustado por el show que mostraban los elementos "¿Cómo se supone vamos a cruzar eso?

Lulu lo observo por sobre su hombro, y entonces señalo las altas estructuras que había en la llanura. "¿Ves la torres pararrayos? Los relámpagos son atraídos asía ellas . . . afortunadamente."

"Iremos hacia el norte," dijo Wakka, "no muy cerca, ni muy lejos de las torres ¿Vale?"

"Significa que debemos evitar las grandes, zonas abiertas," aclaro Lulu.

Entonces Rikku hablo con una voz pequeña y suave. "Creo que olvide algo en Guadosalam."

"Fue un placer conocerte," dijo sancarronamente Auron.

"Muy bien!, muy bien!, ire!"Rikku rápidamente camino detrás de el grupo cuando y al llegar a la primera torre un relámpago cayo en ella.

"Whoa! Eso estuvo muy cerca!" exclamo Wakka animadamente.

Lulú bufo y dijo "Deja de estar jugando."

"Si, ¡Señora!." Respondió Wakka sin sonar arrepentido

Habían llegado hasta mitad de la llanura cuando Rikku empezó a actuar de una manera muy peculiar .Seymour sintió un gran impulso de golpearla cuando empezó, "Hehhehhehhehhehhehheh. . . ."Cualquiera con media agilidad decente podía evitar los impactos, y por lo que había visto en batalla ella difícilmente seria alcanzada.

"Hmm? ¿Que te pasa?" le dijo Wakka dándole una extraña mirada.

"Eh hehhehhehhehhehheh. . . ."

Tidus coloco sus manos en sus caderas y dijo, "'Hehhehheh. . . .' me estas espantando"

Rikku cayo al suelo y se arrodilló. " !Quiero irme a casa¡, !Odio los truenos¡, ¡Odio los rayos¡ Descansemos alli, por favor" Señalo una desviación en el camino; en la cual se veía una de las agencias de Rin.

"La tormenta nunca para. Es mejor cruzar rápido," dijo fríamente Auron entonces continuo, por la vereda derecha del camino. Siendo seguido por los demás.

"¿Realmente, por favor? ¿Solo unos cuantos minutos?Me asustan los rayos! Descansemos, ¿Por favor?¿En serio, por favor? !Soy muy joven para morir¡ Ustedes realmente son. . . ¡Crueles! !Sus madres estarían avergonzadas de ustedes! ¿Se están divirtiendo haciéndome esto?"

Lograron atravesar la inclinación, y fueron capases de ver el camino adicional que mostraba la agencia de descanso, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Seymour se contuvo de impactar a la chica con un thundaga; no esperaba poder hacerlo, de todas formas, no sin ser descubierto.

"No va a parar, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Rikku sin tono en su voz.

"No me digas que estabas espertando que lo hiciera," Dijo Auron. "Bien, Quédate aquí, pero olvídate de se un guardián."

"Muy bien, ya estoy! Pero! No debías de decirlo así, sabes! Podrías ser mas comprensivo o algo! Sabes, ¿Tratar de animarme? Simplemente no me soportas, Hey! ¿Me estas oyendo? ¡No estoy asustada! No estoy asustada, ¿Me oíste?"Rikku corrió para acercarse al grupo que empezó a avanzar.

Tidus se rio un poco dándole un sonrisa a Seymour, "No se si debería sentir lastima por ella o que. Me pregunto que habra pasado para que este tan asustada de los rayos."

"Si hubiera sabido de su fobia, Creo que hubiera considerado crear una armadura como la que te regale, y que de alguna manera hubiera encontrado un lugar en la tienda de la ciudad, así ella hubiera podido comprarla. Pero, incluso así, no creo que hubiera calmado sus miedos."

El resto del camino por las llanuras fue sencillo, y Seymour noblemente se estaba reteniendo de causar un accidente a la chica, que le causaba mas dolor de cabeza, de el que le podian causa rlos rayos. Ayudaba ne la batalla cuando se le pedia, pero si no simplemkente se quedaba a lado de su pareja vigilando.

—

**Arboles de Macalania**

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, al dejar el dominio de los relámpagos y entrar a la fría atmosfera de los Arboles de Macalania. Seymour amaba este lugar; toda su raza lo hacia. Tal ves el no poseía el mismo tipo de lazo que los demás Guado con el lugar, Pero el y uno de cada raza al menos, podían sentir le grata bienvenida que daban los bosques.

Tidus nuevamente se mostraba interesado por el paisaje, algo que trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Seymour. "Es hermoso, ¿No es así?"

Su pareja se volteo dándole una brillante sonrisa. "Nunca había visto algo como esto. Es como si casi todo estuviere hecho de hielo, o cubierto de este. ¿Es muy peligroso aquí?"

Seymour levanto los hombres un poco. "Solo para el débil, o el ignorante. Los he estado observando, y estoy seguro que no tendrán problemas. Mas adelante, cerca del templo mismo, entraras a un mundo de hielo y nieve. Pero, eso se debe al Orador que existe aquí."

"Oh. Así que como. . . Ifrit y el fuego, Ixion y el rayo ¿Este orador es hielo?"

"Si, exactamente. No todos ellos están alineado a un elemento, pero Shiva lo esta."

Tidus se detuvo un momento, y entonces se adelanto. "Ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño. Creo que hubiera esperado que el templo de Ixion estuviera en la Llanura de los Rayos, no en Djose."

Seymour levanto sus hombres nuevamente. "Algunas cosas siguen siendo un misterio, incluso para un Maestre de Yevon."

Cualquier cosa que Tidus hubiera querido contestar, no lo logro debido a que llego un gran hombre frente a ellos. "¡Barthello!"

"Hey! ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Dona?"

"¿Dona?" dijo Yuna. "No, temo que no."

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Wakka.

"No separamos de camino así acá," explico Barthello. "¡Maldita sea!, Debo encontrarla!"

Auron empezó. "Cálmate."

"Pero, si algo le llegase a suceder. . . ."

"Corriendo preocupado en vueltas no ayudara. Ahora mismo, debes mantenerte calmado, y empezar a buscar."

"Pero—"

"Cuida tus emociones, y después cuida a tu Invocadora."

Barthello se calmo y dijo. "Tienes razón."

"¿Te ayudamos?" ofrecio Auron.

"No, les hecho perder ya suficiente tiempo. Gracias, Sir Auron." Barthello corrio desde donde habia llegado y Rikku empezo a seguirlo.

"¿Que sucede?" Wakka le pregunto.

Rikku se detuvo de repente y se volteo. "Oh, Solo quería desearle Buena suerte."

Tidus, Seymour noto, se quedo mirando con intriga a la Al Bhed antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el. Seymour asintió un poco en respuesta, y el grupo continuo adelante. Fue de alguna manera un camino difícil; algunas de las criaturas que estaban en el bosque eran elementalmente poderosas, después de todo, y difíciles de matar.

Estaban casi fuera de los arboles, literalmente, cuando Auron se detuvo y empezo a mirar alrededor. "Esperen. Esta aquí… en algún lado."

"¿Qué hay aquí?" pregunto Tidus, mirando a Auron como si este estuviera loco.

"Algo que debes ver."

"Pero, Sir Auron. . . ." Yuna cuestiono débilmente.

"No tomara mucho." Después de decirlo se puso a cortar una camino atreves de la espesa vegetación, obviamente esperando a que los otros lo siguieran.

Ellos llegaron a un tranquilo manantial, la superficie del agua brillando con todos lo colores del arcoíris.

Tidus observaba con una aceptable confusión. "Este lugar... ¿No es solamente agua, verdad?

Auron negó con la cabeza. "Esto es de lo que están hechas las esferas. Absorbe y preserva las memorias de la gente." Empezó a observar. . . como buscando algo, pero su busqueda fue interrumpida cuando una masa gelatinosa surgio de el manantial.

"¿Que es eso?" dijo Wakka.

"Los monstruos también son atraídos a este lugar," dijo Auron soltando un suspiro, y entonces se coloco en posición defensiva. "Lulu, ¡Estas lista!"

El monstruo ataco, hacienda lo mejor para aplasta y sacar la vida de cada uno de ellos, pero una inteligente estrategia basada en el cambio elemental de la debilidad del monstruo rápidamente lo hizo caer, y los Lucillos explotaron en el cielo cuando lo hizo, claro esta; no sin dejar una pequeña esfera detrás.

Wakka se agacho al suelo y la recogió para observarla. "Whoa, ¡Es muy vieja! No se si se puede reproducir."

"Jetch la dejo aquí, hace 10 años," dijo Auron y luego ordeno, "Reprodúcela."

Wakka se la dio aun tembloroso Tidus, quien la active con obvio rechazo.

La escena que se mostro fue la de una ciudad, Bevelle parecía ser, por lo que Seymour podia con dificultad ver.

_"¿De que estas hablando?" Auron pregunto._

_"Bueno," respondió Jetch, "dijiste que iba a ser un largo viaje. ¿Veremos un monton de cosas asombrosas, verdad? Así que pensé en grabar todo esto. Para mostrárselo a mi esposa e hijo, sabes."_

_"¡Esto no es un crucero de placer!"_

_"Hey, Braska. __¿Esto no se supone es una gran evento?" Jecht pregunto. "¿Donde están los emocionados fans? ¿Las mujeres llorando?"_

_"Esto es todo. Muchas despedidas—y la gente pensaría dos veces antes de irse."_

_"Hmm. . . . Si eso dices. __Bueno, será mejor que sea mas colorida cuando volvamos. Un desfile por Braska, ¡Destructor de Sin!"_

_"Deberíamos irnos," dijo Braska. "Pronto amanecerá."_

La escena cambio, Con Braska siendo probablemente el camarógrafo. La señal encima de Auron y Jetch leía claramente, Lago Makalania.'

_"¿Auron, puedes acercártele mas? Bien, Con eso basta," se oyó la voz de Braska._

_"¿Que pasa?" Jecht provoco Auron. "¿Preocupado que muerda?"_

_"Jecht. . . ." Auron lo observe cansadamente._

_"Braska!" Jecht said. __"Deberías de dejar que te grabe. ¡Sera un gran regalo para la pequeña Yuna!"_

_"Supongo."_

_"Lord Braska," Auron dijo impacientemente. "¡No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo asi!"_

_"Hombre ¿Cual es la prisa?"_

_"¡Déjame decirte cual es la prisa!" Auron respondió._

_"Auron!" dijo Braska regañándolo__._

La escena cambio abruptamente, hacienda que Tidus dijera, "¿Cuál es el punto de esto? Como Auron dijo, no es como si estuviera en un crucero de placer."

Rikku tomo la esfera examinándola para después decir, "Creo que hay más."

La esfera hizo clic al momento en que ella presiono algo. Jecht pareció estar solo debido al ángulo de la cámara, esta aproximadamente donde ellos estaban en ese preciso instante.

_"Hey. Si estas aquí, viendo esto . . . significa que estas en Spira, como yo. Tal ves no sepas cuando volverás a casa, ¡Pero será mejor que no este llorando! Aunque, supongo que entendería. ¿Pero sabes que? Hay un momento en el que hay que dejar de llorar y empezar a moverse hacia adelante. Estarás bien. Recuerda, eres mi hijo. Y. . . . Bueno, uh. . . . Nho importa. No soy bueno en estas cosas."_

Jecht elevo su mano libre y apago la esfera, marcando la transición de una esfera, aunque el lugar no pareció haber cambiado.

_"Como sea. . . . creo en ti. Portate bien. Adios."_

La esfera se apago nuevamente, y todo quedo en silencio un momento.

"Casai sonaba enserio, pero ya es tarde," dijo Tidus rigidamente.

"Hablaba en serio," Auron dijo. "Jecht ya habia aceptado su destino."

"¿Su destino?"

"Jecht. . . . El. . . . Siempre estaba hablando de volver a su hogar, a Zanarkand. Fue pore so que tomo todos esos videos—para enseñártelos cuando volviera. Pero mientras viajo con nosotros, empezó a comprender a Spira, Y la resolución de Braska. . . . ocurrió lentamente, pero Jetch cambio. Decido unirse a Braska en la batalla contra Sin."

"Entonces, ¿Se rindió acerca de ir a casa?"

"Fue su descicion."

En opinión de Seymour no importaba porque Jetch había sido traído a Spira, el hombre había decidido en algún momento que no había vuelta atrás. Pero, si Sin era Jetch, seguia siendo un misterio porque había traído a su hijo al tiempo presente de Spira.

Sus pensamiento fueron cortados cuando Tidus nego con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamiento y decir, "¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos chicos!"

Y así, todos se movieron fuera del manantial, exceptuando a Tidus y Auron que quedaron atrás. Seymour se alejo lo suficiente para darles privacidad, pero no tan lejos como para dejar a su pareja fuera de vista. Cualquier cosa que Auron le estuviera diciendo a Tidus, no parecía ser aceptada por este, el rubio parecía estar en negación otra vez.

Auron camino pasando aun lado de Seymour sin decir una palabra, regresando con los demás. Tidus pronto le siguió, pero se detuvo para darle una sonrisa forzada. "Auron parece creer que mi viejo me queria. Yo… simplemente no se que pensar."

"Tal vez se aclare con el tiempo," fue el único aviso que le pudo dar. Lentamente puso una mano en la espalda de Tidus presionándola suavemente para hacer que avanzara, así podrían reencontrarse con el grupo.

Notas del traductor:

No tengo perdón…

Prometo apurame y traducirlo demás, pero juro incluso que esto siguieras existiendo… aun asi que

GOMENASAI


	4. Esquemas

**Notes**: Deberia aclarar dos cosas ahora mismo. Primero, Seymour no asesino a su padre en esta versión de la historia. Segundo, Seymour no entiende Al Bhed, así que tendrán que sufrir con el idioma.

—**Capitulo 4,Esquemas—**

**Macalania**

Prontamente emergieron de los arboles a una zona cubierta de blanca nieve. A un lado del helado camino habia un lago congelado y el aire alrededor brillaba con colores pasteles. La escena era, en una palabra, deslumbrante. Además a un lado había otra Agencia del Viajero de Rin, pero Seymour no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse, aun viendo las posturas del exhausto grupo Viendo esto decidió hablar.

"Ya nos encontramos muy cerca," dijo, principalmente a Tidus, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás lo oyeran. "El templo de Macalania se encuentra un poco mas adelante, pasando el lago y atreves de una barranca. Donde almenos que estés en una de las montañas mas altas, serás capaz de verlo."

Yuna se detuvo y volteo viéndole. "¡Eso es! Usted es el Gran Sacerdote del templo de Macalania, ¿No es asa?, Lord Seymour"

Seymour inclino su cabeza y dijo, "Así es. Mientras tú y tus Guardianes, puedo arreglar nuestra estadía. De esa manera no tendrán que ir tan lejos después de su audiencia con el Orador, es mas fácil que descansen aquí después de eso."

Yuna dirigió una Mirada al grupo, asintio, y dijo con renovada energía, "¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos, todos!"

Se deslizaron alrededor de la orilla del lago, sin confiar en el centro completamente, y continuaron hasta llegar al desfiladero. El puente era bastante estrecho así, que fueron en parejas, entonces se reagruparon al otro lado antes de caminar lo poco que quedaba para llegar, un camino delgado que no era practicamente nada.

"Si me asustaran las alturas, odiaría tener que hacer esto" le dijo silenciosamente Tidus.

Seymour se rio silenciosamente, recordando que en el pasado el pensaba lo mismo. "¿Puedes imaginar?," silenciosamente le dijo, "el peregrinaje de un invocador acabando aquí, al estar muy asustados para caminar este camino tan peculiar"

Su pareja se rio; Wakka miro hacia atrás con curiosidad, y perdió el balance resultando en su caida. El jugador de Blitzball se deslizo y choco con un banco de nieve, causando una pequeña explocion de esta.

"Aw, hombre! ¿Eso no es cool sabes?" dijo Wakka quejándose, y cuidadosamente volvió a ponerse de pie.

Lulu ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar que estaba divirtiéndose por la situación de Wakka. "Debería decir que es bastante frio*, es nieve después de todo."

"Lu!"

Siguieron por lo restante del frio camino acompañados con una risa, y finalmente alcanzaron el suelo, justo enfrente del temple mismo. Los guardias allí eran una mezcla de humano y guado, y se enderezan tomando posiciones para darle la bienvenida con el saludo de Yevon a Seymour.

No fue hasta que empezaron a subir las escaleras que uno de los guardias humanos fruncio el seño y se movio intentando cortarles el paso.

Seymour aclaro su garganta y miro al guardia con odio. "Al menos que haya un monstruo detrás de nosotros. . . ."

El guardia miro a Rikku y luego paso a su Mirada a Seymour, y se retiro rápidamente. Corrió hacia las puertas del templo y las abrió, marcando a todos que siguieran avanzando.

Seymour se quedo atras durante unos momentos. "Olvidas tu lugar," le dijo. "Estoy al tanto de porque actuaste como lo hiciste, pero deberias tener suficiente sentido comun, como para saber, que cualquier persona, sea Al bhed o cualquier otra cosa, no debe ser acosada o negada su entrada cuando estoy con ellos. Sera mejor que entiendas eso antes de que algo desafortunado te pase."

"Si, Lord Seymour," susurro el guardia.

Seymour paso a su lado y entro al templo, deteniéndose un momento para apreciar la verdaderamente hemosa arquitectura, y entonces se aproximo al grupo. "Arreglare nuestra estancia aqui, asi que si están listo para entrar a las pruebas por favor háganlo. Cuando terminen habrá refrigerios disponibles."

— — —

A la mañana siguiente Seymour estaba algo frustrado. No había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Tidus y eso habia hecho que su humor fuera menos que plasentero. El desayuno paso sin ningun gran incidente que marcar, y salieron bastante temprano del templo. Los ataques de los monstruos en el camino los despertaron a todos, asi que estaban completamente despiertos para el momento que llegaron a la parte congelada del lago.

Apenas habian empezado a rodear el centro, cuando un grupo de guados se deslizaron para llegar a ellos. "Maester Seymour!"

Seymour los observo y despues volteo su vista a sus acompañantes. "¿Me permiten un minuto?" dijo camindo un poco para algo de privacidad. "¿Que noticias traen?"

"Mi Lord," dijo uno en una baja voz, "Maester Mika, a enviado monjes guerreros al hogar de los Albhed… como represalia por los secuestros. Se han ido con la intensión de recuperar cualquier invocador que halla sido secuestrado por ellos, para después llevarlos a Bevelle. Cualquier Albhed que se entrometa debe ser eliminado."

Seymour suspiro. "¿Hace cuanto?"

"Hace ya bastantes días. Su excelencia."

"Muy bien. Dos de ustedes diríjanse a Guadosalam e informen a Tromell, también díganle que venga a encontrarse conmigo en Bevelle a toda prisa. Mi guardia personal puede acompañarlo para mantenerlo seguro. El resto de ustedes permanecerá conmigo por el momento."

"Si, ¡Su exelencia¡." Dos de ellos se retiraron a en un trote rápido, dejando a cuatro de ellos atrás.

Seymour suspiro y llamo a Tidus, quien llego rápidamente a su lado. "Sir Tidus, ¿Me podría hacer el favor de llamar a Lady Yuna y a Miss Rikku? Con discreción, por favor."

"Um, por supuesto. Vuelvo en un momento, Lord Seymour." Tidus regreso rápidamente al grupo, y poco después, volvió a su lado con las dos damas.

"¿Que es lo que sucede, Lord Seymour?" Yuna pregunto.

"Una situacion muy delicada me temo. Lamento informar que el Maestre Mika a ordenado un ataque al hogar de los Al Bhed en la Isla de Bikanelen respuesta por—"

"¡Que!" Rikku grito aterrorizada. "No!"

"¿Esta todo bien por alla?" Wakka grito y entonces corrió hacia ellos.

"Eh heh." Rikku se rio débilmente y le dio a Wakka un risa débil. "Oh, estamos bien, en serio. Bueno, um, acabaremos…¿En un minuto?"

"Okay," dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño antes de regresar con Lulu.

"Yunie, que—oh, no, ¡No ahora!"

"Al Bhed!" Wakka Grito advirtiendo a los demás.

Seymour giro la cabeza viendo alrededor a varios Al Bhed en la cornisa al otro lado del lago.

Uno de ellos grito. "Rikku! Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec! Ouin bnaleuic magic yht Aeons yna caymat!"(¡Rikku! No interfieras o te la veras con esto, Su preciada magia y Aeons van a ser sellados)

"Oh, no!" Rikku repitio.

Tidus agarro su brazo y la encaro rápidamente, "¿Traducción?"

"¡Va a usar un campo anti-magico sobre nosotros!"

"Kad dras!"(¡Tras ellos¡)

Una enorme, arma mecanizada se deslizo hacia ellos desde la cornisa quedando justo en medio del lago,. Segundos después disparo al aire un dispositivo, y Seymour sintió su flujo de magia ser cortado. Sentía casi como si hubiera perdido un brazo o una pierna, casi…, y definitivamente no lo encontraba divertido.

Hubo una breve pausa, Entonces Auron jalo a Rikku, Tidus y Wakka para murmurarles rápidamente, y entonces los empujo hacia adelante para empezar la confrontación.

"¿Sir Auron?" Yuna pregunto.

"Wakka y Rikku se haran cargo del negador. Una vez hecho eso, Lulu puede empezar a usar su magia mientras Tidus usa Haste(2). Esa cosa es débil al rayo como todas las maquinas Tidus también puede retrasarla, usa Slow si es necesario. Y solo si es sumamente necesario, Yuna, puedes invocar."

"¡Muy bien!" Yuna exclamo, y entonces puso toda su atención en la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo frente a ellos.

Y se tomo su tiempo, ya que la maquina podía lanzar otro negador con el suficiente tiempo, y muchas veces los que peleaban contra el arma casi eran noqueados por los ataques de esta. Pero al final, salieron victoriosos.

El mismo Al Bhed se levando en la cornisa y levantando el pucho grito, then shouted, "Rikku! E femm damm vydran!" (¡Rikku! ¡Le dire a nuestro padre!)

Rikku estampo un pie en el suelo y le grito como respuesta, en el mismo idioma. "E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!"(Soy una guardián de Yuna sabes, Yuna esta bien, la protegeremos)

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!"(! Entonces hazlo sola Hermana!) respondió, y escapo agachándose entre la nieve.

Rikku suspiro y empezó a jugar con su pie en el suelo. "Le dije que soy una guardiana. Bueno, supongo que debía hacerlo realmente."

"¿Como es que puedes hablar Al Bhed? ¿Porque?" pregunto Wakka.

"Porque… soy… Al Bhed," respondió la rubia. "Y ese era…. mi hermano."

Wakka aparto su vista de ella y miro a cada uno de los otros. "¿Ustedes sabían? ¿Porque no me dijeron?"

"Sabíamos que te molestarías," Lulu dijo suavemente.

"Esto es genial. ¡No puedo creer que hemos estado viajando con un Al Bhed¡Un hereje!"

"¡Estas mal!" Rikku respondió. "No tenemos nada contra Yevon."

Seymour noblemente se contuvo de gruñir, y en cambio sin ningún problema hizo a Tidus hacia atrás, lejos de la batalla verbal que ocurría frente a ellos. Yuna también tomo un paso atrás.

"¡Pero ustedes los Al Bhed usan maquinas prohibidas! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Sin nació porque la gente usaba maquinas!"

"¿Tienes pruebas? ¡Muéstrame una prueba!" Rikku insistió.

"¡Esta en las enseñanzas de Yevon! ¡No es como si supieras!"

"¡Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno! Yevon dice esto, Yevon dice aquello. ¿No puedes pensar por ti mismo?"

"¡Bueno, entonces dime! ¿De dónde viene Sin, huh?"

"¡Yo…yo… no lo se!" admitió la rubia.

"¿Hablas mal de Yevon y eso es lo único que se te puede ocurrir?"

"Pero . . . ¡Eso no significa que debes hacer lo que sea que te digan sin pensar por ti mismo!¡Nada cambiara de esa manera!"

"¡Nada debe de cambiar!" grito Wakka.

"¿Quieres que Sin siga volviendo? ¡Puede que haya una forma de detenerlo, sabes!"

"¡Sin se ira una vez que hayamos pagado por nuestros errores!"

"¿Cuando? ¿Como?" Rikku persistió.

"¡Si mantenemos fe en las enseñanzas de Yevon, un día se ira!"

"¿Porqué me molesto?" Rikku se volteo dándose por vencida temporalmente, y entonces jadeo.

Una tropa de monjes guerreros se acercaba a ellos a pazo lento, moviéndose coordinadamente, caminando gentilmente por el paso de hielo delgado. Se detuvieron sobre el hielo y saludaron formalmente, forzando así a Seymour a realizar el rezo de Yevon en respuesta.

Acababa de preguntar, "¿Si…?" cuando una serie de preocupantes sonidos hicieran que todos voltearan al centro del lago, donde la mayoría de los guardianes de Yuna aun estaban parados, no muy lejos de donde se hallaba la pesada maquina. En menos de un segundo el hielo cedió ante el peso y se rompió llevándose a los guardianes con el.

Seymour se encontró a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacia atrás siquiera antes de poder actuar, y se sintió aliviado al ver que Tidus se encontraba con el también en la parte de atrás, al igual que Lady Yuna. Los otros en cambio…

Yuna grito, "¡No!" justo al mismo tiempo que Tidus murmuro lo mismo, y los Guado la mantenian detenida, mientras ella peleaba por alcanzar el borde del hielo roto.

Seymour se despabilo un poco y empezó a gritar órdenes. "¡No se queden allí. Revisen si están bien!"

La tropa rápidamente hizo una cadena y se acercaron al filo del agujero. El hombre que hiba en la punta se coloco de rodillas con las manos en el filo (so compañero agachado sosteniendo sus tobillos para evitar que cayera) para así, intentar observar en las profundidades. Un gran y largo minute paso antes de que fuera jalado por sus compañeros, y así la línea regreso lentamente a la zona segura.

"¡Maestre Seymour! Parecen estar vivos, pero es difícil estar seguro."

"¿Hay alguna forma de rescatarlos?"

El monje negó con la cabeza. "Al menos que sepa una forma de llegar al fondo del lago. Su alteza."

Seymour frunció el seño tratando de pensar. En ese momento el tiempo parecio detenerse; Y fue alli que se dio cuenta que ya no podía escuchar el Himno del Orador, se sintió en shock, algo acerca de ese hecho lo tenia muy preocupado.

"¿Que—?" vino en la voz de Yuna, entonces dejo un extraño suspiro.

Seymour observe sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta que Yuna se habia desmayado. "Llévenla a la tienda de Rin inmediatamente, protéjanla con sus vidas," ordeno a los Guado, entonces regreso a hablar con los monjes. "Hay una forma, pero—"

Sonidos de quiebre vinieron nuevamente del lago, haciendo que, todos rápidamente subieran por el camino. Entonces uno de los monjes grito, "¡Sin!" Una retirada masiva ocurrió, con todos uniéndose junto a la agencia, y allí Seymour tenia una excelente vista de cómo Sin aprecia por debajo del hielo, no muy lejos del fondo del templo, el cual podía ser visto claramente a través de el hoyo en la congelada superficie.

— — —

Pasaron la noche en la agencia. Después de que Sin se retiro, Seymour ordeno a más de la mitad de las tropas de los mojes guerreros, el bajar por el acantilado al fondo del lago, para ver si había alguien allí a quien regresar. Habían vuelto horas después, casi al atardecer, con las noticias de que no había nadie allí abajo, vivo o muerto…

Yuna estaba casi completamente inconsolable con culpa y se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la agencia, Seymour coloco un par de guardias en la entrada de su habitación y la entrada de la agencia, para que durante el cambio de vigilancia, y durante la guardia siempre hubiera alguien vigilando, para que ella no intentara hacer nada tonto.

Tuvo una silenciosa cena con Tidus y después se retiro a la habitación con su pareja, trayendo consigo también, a uno de sus Guado. "¿Hay algo mas que necesiten decirme?" pregunto quedamente.

"Mi Lord, el Maestre Mika espera que cuando usted y Lady Yuna lleguen a Bevelle haya una boda."

Tidus parpadeo en shock, pero detuvo su lengua.

"Ya veo. ¿Algo mas?"

"Solo lo que hemos iodo, al escuchar a los monjes, al parecer están aquí para escoltarlos a Bevelle. Habían esperado llegar aquí a tiempo para evitar más intentos de secuestro de parte de los Al Bhed."

Seymour bufo indignamente. "Si, lograron eso espléndidamente, no es así. Muy bien, únete a la rotación para la guardia…"

El Guado se incline y se retiro.

"Um, ¿Seymour?"

El dirigió su vista a su pareja. "Parece ser que debemos avisar a Lady Yuna de este, para nada bien recibido desarrollo, y ver cuánto más podemos retrasar nuestra llegada."

Tidus asintio lentamente y dijo, "Pude sentirlo esta ves. Sé que el vino por mi. Crees que . . . crees que los otros estan bien?"

Seymour observe a su pareja durante un momento, y luego sonrio. "Creo que… Jetch esta tratando de decirte algo, mi amor. No estaría sorprendido si viene a ti por una Buena razón. Puede que el desee, que mas que nadie, seas tu el que tengas algo que ver con vencerlo como esta ahora, para liberarlo de en lo que se a convertido.

"Tomando en cuenta eso, creo que tus amigos se encuentran bien, aunque tal vez un poco golpeados y aturdidos. Después de todo, a venido a ti varias veces, ¿No es asi? Y todos ustedes siempre han estado bien. Es mas bien preguntarnos ¿A donde han ido a parar, no es así? El sabe que vas a necesitarlos."

Tidus retiro su vista. "Yo no... no… yo no entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser Sin? ¿Cómo es eso posible? El era el guardián de Braska, y Auron esta bien."

Seymour suspiro; realmente no quería hacer, lo que estaba apunto de hacer. "Siéntate a mi lado," le dijo, y espero hasta que Tidus estuviera sentado a su lado. "Creo que… no entiendes lo que le pasa a un invocador cuando esta invoca al Aeon supremo, no es así."

"Vencen a Sin."

"Si, lo hacen. Pero dime. . . ¿Dónde esta Lord Braska?"

"Yo. . . no lo se. ¿Ésta muerto?"

Seymour asintió. "El precio para derrotar a Sin, Tidus, es la vida del invocador."

"¡Yuna va a morir!"

"Asi es como a sido, desde que Lady Yunalesca derroto a Sin por primera vez hace mill años. Pero puede que haya otra forma."

"¡Dime!"

El guado suspiro nuevamente. "Desafortunadamente, le hice una promesa a Sir Auron, asi que no puedo responder tus preguntas esta vez. Lo siento."

"Pero—"

"Por favor, Tidus, no me hagas romper mi promesa. Lo sabras con tiempo, tienes mi palabra de que será antes de que sea muy tarde. No te dejare sufrir en la ignorancia mas de lo necesario. A ninguno de ustedes, relmente."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Tidus le pregunto tristemente.

"Es algo… dificil de hablar. Lady Yuna seguramente fue tocada por tu carisma durante el camino, y ella odiaría molestarte."

"Ella dijo. . . que quería que su viaje fuera uno, lleno de risas."

"Entonces enfoquémonos en eso. Es una mujer muy fuerte. Y eso nos regresa… a las expectaciones del maestre Mika. No importa que tan dulce sea, No puedo casarme con Lady Yuna." El peli azul le otorgo al rubio una seductiva sonrisa. "Hacer eso seria, primero que nada, deshonrarte."

Tidus frunció el ceño y pateo una de las patas de la cama con su tobillo. "Ella, lo haría, sabes, lo haría si significara hacer a la gente de Spira feliz. Yuna lo consideraría como un deber, así como vencer a Sin. A veces es tan desinteresada en ella misma que me da dolor de cabeza."

"Bueno, no pensemos en eso. Al menos que hayas cambiado de parecer, Tengo toda la intención de comprometerme solo a ti, mi amor."

Ante eso el rubio frunció el ceño. "No lo he hecho, pero. . . cuanto dura el cortejo, de todas formas? Quiero decir, esto es loco. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti siento. . . ." Dejo caer su voz y luego rodo los ojos. "Aw, genial, Hay veces en las que apenas y me puedo enfocarme cuando estoy cerca de ti. Debo sonar como una niña tonta o algo parecido, ¿No?."

Seymour se rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. "Créeme, amor, es muto. Nunca he estado tan frustrado en mi vida, como lo he estado recientemente. Y por lo largo de cortejo, eso depende. El cortejo termina cuando suceden dos cosas, que aceptes casarte conmigo, o me rechaces completamente."

"Oh. Um, pero, que hay de. . . . Quiero decir, ¿Estas seguro de esto? No es como si dos hombres pudieran tener hijos. Vi esas imágenes en tu mansión. ¡Tu línea va atrás tanto tiempo! Si te quedas conmigo, termina."

Se encogió de hombros, y entonces estiro una mano para acariciar el cuello de Tidus de una manera, Que se atrivio a pensar era, afectiva. "No importa. Esto, para mi, es destino, y estoy feliz de haber sido guiado a esto. Si es necesario, Encontrare un joven guado inteligente, cuando el tiempo lo acredite, el que entrenare para que tenga ojos en tomar mi posición como líder de mi raza. El orgullo en la familia esta muy bien, pero, sacrificar la felicidad de uno solo por eso. . . ."

La expresión angustiada de su pareja cambio para dejar ver una tímida, per llena de vida, sonrisa. "Así que, uh, si fuera a decir que si, como, ¿Antes de Bevelle?"

"Bueno, no puedo casarme una segunda vez, ¿O si? Si fueras a decir que si, Me aseguraría de que mis Guado interceptaran a Tromell antes de que llegara a Bevelle. Aunque seria una decisión muy apresurada, y yo… no quisiera ue te sintieras presionado de ninguna manera. Creo que con la Ayuda de Lady Yuna, podemos demorarnos bastante."

"¿Crees que este lista para hablar con nosotros? Ha estado allí, sola, todo el día. Estoy preocupado por ella. ¿Podemos ir a ver?"

"Por supuesto que podemos. Podria ser así, que ella nos ayude a elaborar este estratagema."

Eso ayudo, obviamente a que su pareja recobrara un poco de su buen humor, Ya que Tidus se levanto al instante asintiendo, apenas habia comenzado a levantarse cuando un toqueteo sonó en la puerta, y la dama en cuestión entro sin esperar por invitación alguna.

"!Yuna¡" Tidus se apresuro hacia ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas justo cuando alguien cerraba la puerta. "¿Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Has comido algo?"

Yuna se rio debilente diciendo. "Tidus, ¡Por favor!, Yo . . . estoy bien."

"¿Has comido?" repitio el rubio, casi acusadoramente.

"Um, no," admitió la mitad albhed. "no he tenido mucho apetito."

Tidus la guio hasta una silla y se le quedo observando hasta que se sentó, entonces fue ha abrir la puerta, murmurando algo a uno de los guardias antes de volver a su asiento.

Yuna suspiro y nego con la cabeza. "Lo siento. Es solo que . . . estoy tan preocupada. Wakka y Lulu… ellos son como hermanos para mi, y Rikku es mi prima. Y Kimahri, bueno, el ha estado conmigo desde que tengo 7 y Sir Auron. . . ."

"Lo se."

"Lord Seymour, Lo siento, pero. . . ."

"Por favor, no uses formalidades aquí. Quisiera pensar que somos amigos."

"Entendido, gracias. Yo . . . escuche cuando ambos hablaban, atravez del muro. Lo siento, se que es terriblemente grosero."

Seymour movio su mano en negación. Eso era mejor, significaba repetir mucho menos. "Espero que no te ofenda, el que no me agrade la idea, del deseo de Mika de unirnos en matrimonio."

Yuna sonrió débilmente casi lastimosamente. "Tienes razón Tidus. Lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera casado si eso significara traer a la gente de Spira un poco de felicidad. Pero… no puedo hacerte eso."

La puerta nuevamente volvio a sonar, y Seymour exclamo, "¡Entre!"

Un Guado entro con una bandeja y la coloco en la pequeña mesa, después dio una reverencia y salió por la puerta.

"Come," dijo Tidus. "¿Por favor?"

Yuna se extendió un poco para tomar una fruta y la mordió comiendo lentamente. Unos cuantos segundos después volvió ha hablar, "Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?"

Tidus carraspeo, un poco nervioso, completamente sonrojado, y entonces dijo, "Mi respuesta es… Si."

Seymour ronroneo en placer y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una pequeña conversación con los guardias allí, provoco una silenciosa y rápida reacción, y estaba de regreso a su asiento un minuto después. "Si es posible, creo que debemos empezar a retrasarnos hasta que Tromell llegue aquí."

Yuna inspecciono un poco de su fruta. "Podría pretender estar enfermo. Pero, atravesamos la Llanura de los Rayos y todo el camino al templo en un día, porque nos esforzamos tanto. ¿Enviaste hombres a Guadosalam, temprano en la mañana, verdad?"

"Si, cierto. Tromell debería llegar al amanecer, si viene cabalgando con mas razón."

"Pero aun así, aun si tu y Tidus estén unidos antes de llegar a Bevelle, la gente de Spira va a estar muy enojada si somos forzados en un matrimonio y descubren que todo era una farsa," la castaña menciono y volvió a morder su fruta.

"Muy cierto, por lo tanto mas técnicas para retrasarlo todo vienen en juego. Nuestro primer objetivo al llegar a Bevelle seria que visites el templo del orador, y después, salir de la ciudad evitando esa situación."

"¿Y que hay de mis amigos? Podrian estar en cuaquier lado. ¿El ataque en la Isla Bikanel?

"Hey!" Tidus dijo subitamente. "¿Recuerdan cuando Rikku me encontro? Me hicieron trabajar por comida, ayudandolos a salvar un naufragio ¡Encontraron un barco volador allí abajo! Los Al bhed tal vez tuvieron suficiente tiempo como para ponerlo a trabajar. Puede que este en la isla Bikanel ahora. Tal vez pueden. . . ." dejo ir la frase inciertamente. "Supongo, que realmente no ayuda con lo que están perdidos verdad."

"Bueno," dijo Yuna lentamente, "Mi tio Cid es el líder de los Al Bhed. Si están siendo atacados, y realmente tienen el barco volador, pueden escapar si es necesario. Estoy seguro de que iria a buscar a Rikku. Es su hija después de todo. ¿Y ella, vendría a buscarnos verdad?"

"¡Yeah!"

A Seymour le parecia muy divrtido el como su amante podia volver a ser tan feliz tan rapido..

"Y si eso pasa, mientras vengan antes, uh, ya sabes, asi no tendriamos que pasar por todo eso."

Yuna acabo su pieza de fruta y observo un poco mas entusiasta al plato de sopa que estaba frente a ella. Tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer, su color, el cual había estado faltando, finalmente empezando a verse mas saludablemente.

"si se llegara a presentar la situación," Seymour dijo seriamente, "podríamos retrasarnos un día aquí, y unos cuantos más después en Bevelle con supuestas preparaciones para una ceremonia. Estoy seguro de que puedes ser muy exigente, Yuna, dada la propia motivación."

Miro arriba de su plato de sopa con una Mirada conspiradora

"y aunque me doy cuanta que, desafortunadamente, te falta la mayoría de tus guardianes, pero eso no impedirá tu entrada a la sala de pruebas. Idus y yo podríamos acompañarte, el es un guardián, yo soy un maestre. Y entonces, si es posible, saldremos de la ciudad, cubiertos por la noche, iríamos a la llanura de la Calma, o de regreso a Guadosalam. Dependiera mucho, de las noticias que tengamos de tus guardianes faltantes."

Yuna se detuvo, y entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Y que hay del Maestre Mika?¿Tu reputación y condición? Podrias ser excomulgado."

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar," dijo seriamente, entonces, siguieron hablando de asuntos mucho menos serios hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

Tromell llego brillante y temprano, viéndose un poco maltratado, debido a hbaer montado chocobos durante muchas horas. Fue llevada a la habitación de Seymour al instante, y se sintió aliviado de estar sentado en un asiento que no se moviera. De hecho se veya tan relajado de poder estar quieto en un lugar.

Seymour decidió esperar hasta que su consejero tuviera algo que comer antes de soltarle cualquier sorpresa al viejo hombre.. Yuna estaba en la habitación contigua Tidus cuidando de ella. Los monjes guerreros estaban muy inquietos, querían terminar con su misión de escoltar a la gran mente reducido grupo hasta Bevelle, pero habían sido calmados por el dolor de la invocadora y su supuesta enfermedad.

"Te dejare descansar un poco, viejo amigo, pero hay cosas que debemos discutir," dijo Seymour una vez que Tromell se había acomodado placenteramente.

"¿En qué puedo servirle, Lord Seymour?"

*Haste, el hechizo prisa del juego, na haye razón para traducirlo.


End file.
